<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>重逢 by nodrop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373731">重逢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodrop/pseuds/nodrop'>nodrop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48, 七五折 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodrop/pseuds/nodrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>七五折</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>重逢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/七五折<br/>/17年黑历史存档</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>这里是哪里？<br/>许佳琪感觉自己已经在这片烟雾弥漫的树林迷失了很久，她不知道什么方向是对的，能看清的最远距离不过是身边的一两棵树。她也不明白自己怎么会出现在这里。<br/>这样无从依靠的状态开始形成一层层逼近的恐慌。</p><p>突然，一个飘忽的声音传了过来。<br/>“kiki...”<br/>许佳琪受了惊吓，瞬间抱头蹲下。她闭紧双眼，希望一切都是幻觉！没事的！没事的！<br/>“kiki...”<br/>等一下，她叫的好像是我欸？<br/>许佳琪心里很害怕，但还是努力睁开了眼睛，想了解现在的状况。<br/>她不安地四下张望，前方一片浓重的白雾里似乎有人影，且渐渐向自己靠近...<br/>“你是谁？”<br/>“kiki...”</p><p>那个人的轮廓慢慢清晰，许佳琪脚下原本贫瘠的土地像在魔幻电影里一样冒出绿草与鲜花。<br/>“kiki...”<br/>她总算看清楚那个人的脸了，是陌生的，但是一副可怜巴巴的样子，不像是坏人。<br/>那人略高于自己，长得眉清目秀...等等，她穿的衣服...她穿的不是我的衣服吗！裤子也是！！</p><p>“你到底是谁！你怎么知道我的名字？还有，你怎么穿着我的衣服？”<br/>“我是五折。衣服？？我不知道，光着身子见kiki不太好吧？要是kiki不喜欢，我可以脱了。”<br/>说着，那个叫五折的女孩子竟然真的掀起了上衣！<br/>什么情况！啊啊啊啊啊！她的腹肌都露出来了！不会真脱吧？！！<br/>“你等等！你等等！！”<br/>许佳琪赶快脸红着跑过去，把五折的衣服往下拉。<br/>“kiki不是不喜欢我穿你衣服吗？”<br/>五折呆呆地垂下眼，盯着离自己只有几公分距离的许佳琪。<br/>“额...你好好穿着就行。”<br/>许佳琪不好意思地放下手里的衣角，向后退了一步。<br/>“嗯！”<br/>五折乖巧地点头，视线坚定地锁在许佳琪身上。</p><p>许佳琪把五折从头到脚仔仔细细地打量了一遍，的确是个人，可以放心一点点了，起码不是遇到什么奇怪的东西。<br/>她现在需要好好冷静一下，这里终于有两个人了。不过，对方貌似一点也不害怕的样子。<br/>“你叫五折是嘛？”<br/>“嗯！”五折跪坐在草坪上，双手端正地摆放在膝盖上，突然兴奋地眨动圆溜溜的大眼睛。kiki刚刚主动叫我了欸～<br/>“你知道这里是什么地方吗？”<br/>“kiki的梦境。”<br/>“什么鬼？我在自己的梦里？”许佳琪难以置信，使劲扭了一下自己大腿。竟然，真的不疼！！！<br/>现在是什么情况，我要相信我在自己梦里吗？太荒唐了！虽然刚刚掐着没感觉，但这场景也太真实了...</p><p>“那你是干什么的？你的衣服从哪里来的？”<br/>“我也不知道我是干什么的，有人叫我找到你，好好保护你。至于衣服，因为来的时候光着身子，就先在衣柜里随便拿了些穿上。”<br/>“有人？那个人是谁？” <br/>“我不知道...”<br/>“你刚刚不是说有人叫你来找我吗？你怎么会不知道对方是谁？”<br/>“我...我真不知道...五折是不会骗kiki的。”<br/>“那你怎么找到我的？”<br/>“从我有意识开始，我脑袋里就会有个声音叫我找kiki，我能闻到你的位置，这是天生的能力。”<br/>许佳琪感觉自己要疯了！这个人太奇怪了！这个梦也太奇怪了！她要回去！她一定要回去！<br/>“好，这都不重要了！五折，现在我怎样才能回到现实？我想醒了，我不要继续做梦了！”<br/>许佳琪俯下身子，双手按在五折的肩膀上使劲晃动。<br/>“很简单啊，kiki拉着我的手跟我走就行。”<br/>“走？去哪里？”许佳琪还是有些警觉。<br/>“回家啊，我找到你了，你本来就不需要再继续做梦了。”<br/>许佳琪是想怀疑她的意图的，但自己都不会有痛觉了，那还怕什么，大大方方伸出手。<br/>五折握住许佳琪的手站起来，原地张望了一下，突然向那片白雾里冲了进去，一道刺眼的金光从正面直射过来，许佳琪下意识地闭上双眼...</p><p>“啊！”<br/>许佳琪蹭的掀开被子直起腰，局促地呼吸着，密密麻麻的汗珠浮在她的额头上。<br/>原来真的是做梦啊...吓人...<br/>许佳琪双手捂住脸冷静下来，顺手往脑后捋了一下头发，正打算转身去看床头的闹钟...<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”<br/>什么东西啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！<br/>她怎么在这！！！<br/>许佳琪惊吓过度，身子往后失去平衡，从床的另一边倒了下去。<br/>五折本来安安静静趴在床沿，因为许佳琪一声尖叫，立刻醒了，不明所以地眨着眼睛。</p><p>许佳琪从另一边小心翼翼地探出脑袋，瞄到五折了又马上缩下去，使劲拍打自己的脸颊。<br/>疼！真疼！那就不是做梦了？不是做梦的话更可怕好吗！！<br/>想了想，终究要面对的，许佳琪勇敢地一根、两根、三根...手指扣上床沿，最后缓缓从边缘露出自己的额头...眼睛...<br/>“kiki！”<br/>完蛋！所以！到底我还在不在梦里啊！</p><p>02</p><p>五折乖乖跪坐在客厅的地毯上，眼神随着许佳琪焦虑的来回踱步而左右移动。<br/>kiki在想什么呢？</p><p>许佳琪可以确定自己现在不是在做梦，但是这家伙怎么和梦境里遇到的人长得一模一样？<br/>“你到底是什么人？”<br/>“我是五折啊！”<br/>天哪天哪！这家伙和梦里的人不会真是同一个吧？她难道会是小偷？现在还能做预知梦防盗了？我之前怎么不知道自己有这么厉害？<br/>“算了，我不管你是谁，你知道你私闯民宅了吗？你最好老老实实坦白你是怎么进来的，还有，你怎么知道我英文名的！不然呵呵...我朋友可是有名的法律顾问！”<br/>许佳琪交叉双臂，气势汹汹地瞪着五折，虽然面前这个“犯罪嫌疑人”看起来毫无攻击力...<br/>“刚刚不是kiki想回家了，让五折把你带回来的吗？”<br/>小五折委屈巴巴地瘪瘪嘴。<br/>等等！开玩笑的吧！！她们真是从梦里回来的？！富强、民主、文明、和谐... ...<br/>不！管你真的假的！把这个奇怪的人赶走，总不会有问题了吧！<br/>“我才不认识你！反正...不准你再留在我家里！你现在给我出去！”<br/>许佳琪力气很大，一把拽起五折就往门口送。<br/>“kiki...我我...不...我...”<br/>五折话还没说清楚，就被许佳琪一下子甩出门外。<br/>紧接着，门哐的一声关上了。<br/>小五折更委屈了...kiki生气了吗...可是她什么也没干啊...</p><p>许佳琪偷偷摸摸地趴在门上，透过猫眼侦察外面的一举一动。对方纹丝不动地站着，盯住门看，连鞋子都没穿，凄凉得仿佛受人虐待了...<br/>虐待？什么怪异的想法？明明是她私闯民宅！还偷了我的T恤和裤子！她难道真是小偷？可是，看她全身上下也没有能藏其他东西的地方...<br/>对方现在被关在外面，应该不会再发生什么奇怪的事了吧...<br/>许佳琪稍稍放心，看门外始终没有动静，便回屋去查看到底有没有少了什么东西。</p><p>里里外外检查了一遍，贵重物品一样不差，倒是衣柜被翻得乱七八糟，但也只是衣物被翻动了而已。<br/>所以那个女人到底在自己房子里干嘛了？<br/>不求财？求...不会吧...感觉也没发生什么不该发生的事啊...<br/>等一下...什么也没少...但什么也没多啊！这家伙不会真的光着身子在我房间里找衣服穿吧？！！</p><p>冷静之后的许佳琪觉得既然事态已经无法摸清，那就别去在意了，难得拥有清闲的周末假期，还是在家好好休息放松吧。<br/>她换了一身舒适的睡衣，去厨房做沙拉吃，折腾了一早上自己还没进过食呢。<br/>刚拿起新买的水果刀没切多久，许佳琪就不小心割破了手指，鲜血一下子流了出来。<br/>“疼吗？”<br/>“还行。”<br/>许佳琪下意识地回了一句。<br/>什么？？？<br/>她猛地抬起头，就看到五折在旁边用心疼的眼神望着自己。<br/>“你怎么进来的！”<br/>“你受伤了，我就来了。”<br/>啊？！这家伙当自己有超能力会瞬移嘛！<br/>五折突然伸出手拿起许佳琪还在流血的手指，张嘴含住。<br/>喂喂喂喂喂！她在干什么！！！</p><p>还没等许佳琪有所反应，五折就抬起脑袋对她明朗一笑。<br/>“好了～”<br/>许佳琪看看五折，再看看自己刚刚还在流血的手指。竟然好了？！这是发生了什么！不是做梦啊！这家伙还会魔法？<br/>“我...你...”<br/>一时间语言组织无能，许佳琪磕磕巴巴地想问五折，恍惚中发现似乎有东西在那人身后晃动...<br/>再仔细一看...<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊啊！这又是什么！”<br/>许佳琪吓得瞬间后退，慌慌张张扶在背后的橱台。<br/>五折不明所以地撅起屁股看了看，有一条毛茸茸的尾巴在晃动。<br/>“这个啊？我的尾巴。”<br/>这理所当然的语气是什么情况？<br/>“我当然知道是尾巴！你怎么会有尾巴！”<br/>“刚刚给你疗伤，所以就会露出部分本体？”<br/>“本体？”<br/>“嗯。我的本体是一只哈士奇。”<br/>“你你你...你再说一遍。”<br/>“我其实是哈士奇啦～”<br/>这还是个妖怪？我的孙悟空在哪里啊！</p><p>“叮咚！”<br/>谁？<br/>“叮咚叮咚！”<br/>五折看许佳琪没有动作，打算转身去开门...<br/>“站住！”<br/>“怎么了kiki？”<br/>“你先别动！”<br/>五折真的一动不动。<br/>许佳琪风一般地冲进卧室拿出毛毯，把五折的下半身严严实实围起来。<br/>“你等会儿待在卧室不许出来！听到了吗！”<br/>“嗯...”<br/>虽然不明白为什么，但是听kiki的话就行。</p><p>03</p><p>“呀！许佳琪！我都按了半天门铃，你怎么才来开门！”<br/>戴萌一脸不耐烦地站在门口。<br/>“我...那个...”<br/>许佳琪不知道怎么回答，心虚地摸着自己的后脑勺...<br/>“...莫莫？”<br/>这时候，莫寒从戴萌背后弯出脑袋，向她招招手。<br/>“莫莫今天说想要去游乐场，来找你一起。”<br/>戴萌似乎颇有怨念地和许佳琪解释着。<br/>“今天啊...”<br/>“怎么？周末你还会有事？我看你是打算躺在家里一天吧。”<br/>戴萌打量了一下还穿着睡衣的许佳琪。<br/>“没事！怎么会有事！你们等我一下！我现在就去换衣服！”</p><p>许佳琪刚想合上门，被戴萌一把拦住。<br/>“嗯？你不会是想让我们俩在外面等你吧？”<br/>“许佳琪，你今天很奇怪欸？”<br/>莫寒眯眯眼，觉察到一丝诡异的气氛。<br/>“哪有！你们进来吧，好好待在客厅，我去卧室换完衣服马上出来！”</p><p>确认戴萌和莫寒坐在客厅的沙发上之后，内心无比忐忑的许佳琪急急忙忙冲进卧室。<br/>关上门，她发现五折正窝在地板上睡觉，看起来睡得挺香。<br/>现在不是管这个妖怪的时候，她得赶快把戴萌和莫莫打发走！<br/>许佳琪走到衣柜前随意拿出一套衣服准备换上，好巧不巧，偏偏在她脱光睡衣的时候，五折揉揉眼睛，醒了。<br/>紧接着，卧室毫无意外地传出一声尖叫。<br/>“啊～～～”<br/>“许佳琪你怎么了？”<br/>戴萌和莫寒马上跑到卧室门口，转动着紧锁的门把手。<br/>“没...没事...”<br/>“那你叫什么？”<br/>“刚刚...不小心摔了，现在没事了。”<br/>“真没事？”<br/>“没事！我就快换好衣服出来了，你们再等几分钟。”<br/>“好，你慢点换，我们没关系的。”<br/>“好...好...”<br/>听到戴萌和莫寒走远，许佳琪转回头。<br/>她一手用衣服挡在胸前，一手捂住五折的嘴，半蹲着俯看五折的脸。</p><p>五折目光呆滞地盯着许佳琪护在胸前的手，一下子脸红成了西红柿...<br/>“你看什么呢！闭上眼睛！”<br/>许佳琪压低嗓音吼她。<br/>五折忙不迭地用双手捂住自己的眼睛。<br/>“五折不是故意的...”</p><p>许佳琪蹭的站起来，三两下地换好衣服，想了想，又蹲到五折面前，把她的手扒拉下来。<br/>“五折，你是不是很听我的话？”<br/>五折突然皱皱眉，一脸认真。<br/>“五折只听kiki的话。”<br/>“那好，我等会儿要出去，你好好看家等我回来，知道了吗？”<br/>“不能带上五折吗？”<br/>“不能。”<br/>看许佳琪严肃的样子，五折委屈地低下头。<br/>“好吧。”</p><p>许佳琪开门前再用眼神警告了一下地上的五折，正转动门把手准备出去，戴萌突然冲了进来。<br/>“哇！莫莫，许佳琪真的金屋藏娇啊！”<br/>莫寒站在门口，自豪地摆出侦探的pose。<br/>“我的直觉果然没错。”<br/>然后莫寒偏过头，看向屋里，发现地上的五折，动作一滞...</p><p>许佳琪和五折端端正正地并坐在沙发上等待戴大律师的审讯。<br/>“解释一下吧二位，坦白从宽，抗拒从严。”<br/>戴萌一脸玩味地矗立在她俩面前，五折身上穿的是许佳琪的衣服呦...<br/>莫寒这时候反倒在一旁安安静静的。<br/>“我没有藏人！”<br/>许佳琪矢口否认。<br/>“那这位小姐在你屋里干嘛呢？你俩什么关系？”<br/>“她...我亲戚...远方亲戚！”<br/>“哦？是吗？许佳琪，我俩大学四年，你还有哪个亲戚没跟我说过？我倒想听听看。”<br/>“就...普通朋友...”<br/>“这么快改口了？陈词摇摆，漏洞百出。不如让这位小姐说说话吧，你叫什么名字？”<br/>“五折。”<br/>“五折小姐，你和许佳琪是什么关系？”<br/>“五折不知道...”<br/>“许佳琪！你竟然玩4...”<br/>“4什么4！你在想什么啊！莫莫，你快管管她！律师素养呢！”<br/>莫寒回过神，理了理思绪。<br/>“戴萌别闹了。第一次见面，玩笑不要太过，吓到人家。”<br/>“好了好了，许佳琪，现在放过你，你之后再跟我们老实交代。那五折，要不要和我们一起去玩？”<br/>“kiki去吗？”<br/>“她当然去啊。”<br/>“那我也要去！”<br/>“不准！”<br/>戴萌吓了一跳。<br/>“那我不去了...”<br/>“许佳琪，你干嘛？凭什么不准她去？”<br/>“她...她不舒服！”<br/>戴萌挑挑眉，这位五折小姐方才眼神兴奋，不像是生病的样子。<br/>“人多热闹，许佳琪，你带她和我们一起吧。她看起来没有不舒服。”<br/>连莫莫也这样建议了。<br/>“可是...她...五折，你的...能和我们出去吗？”</p><p>五折一听，有希望了！立马跳了起来。<br/>“五折能！”<br/>本就松松垮垮的毯子开始随着五折的动作往下掉...<br/>许佳琪呼吸凝固，惊恐地捂住双眼...</p><p>“许佳琪，许佳琪！你怎么了？”<br/>戴萌看许佳琪半天没动静，用手戳了戳。<br/>竟然没听到惨叫声？戴萌和莫寒这么淡定的么？<br/>许佳琪慢慢移开手，就发现眼前三个人疑惑地望着自己。她瞅一眼五折...<br/>嗯？尾巴呢？五折的尾巴去哪里了？</p><p>04</p><p>想要问五折的问题一大堆，但是当下不适合聊这个话题。<br/>许佳琪迷迷糊糊之中就和她们三个人到了游乐场。</p><p>戴萌和莫寒不紧不慢地走在后面，看着前方那个四处乱窜的好奇大宝宝，她的后头还跟着似乎十分提心吊胆的许佳琪。<br/>“莫莫，你觉不觉得这位五折小姐有点emmmm...”<br/>“...”<br/>“莫莫？”<br/>莫寒缓过思绪。<br/>“啊？你不要这样说别人。”<br/>“不是不是。只是觉得五折就像个大孩子，你看她跑来跑去的样子...”<br/>“嗯，童心未泯吧，起码可以肯定五折应该很单纯。”<br/>莫寒真没想到世上会有这么神奇的事。</p><p>许佳琪突然后悔答应她们来游乐场了，她绝对不是来放松的，她是来当保姆的！<br/>在家里，五折还挺文静的，出了门简直和脱缰的野马一样，兴奋地到哪儿都要插一脚。<br/>怎么说也是和她们一伙儿的人，五折要是在这人山人海里整一条大新闻，麻烦的只会是许佳琪自己。<br/>目前看来，许佳琪连五折是人是妖还是什么奇怪生物都拿捏不准。</p><p>“你好，你手里的东西是什么啊？”<br/>五折蹲在一个头戴兔耳的小朋友面前，指着他手里比小朋友脸还大的棉花糖问。<br/>“棉花糖。你没吃过吗？”<br/>“没有。你能让我尝尝吗？”<br/>“你谁啊？”小朋友的妈妈走过来，立刻把小朋友拉到背后。<br/>许佳琪光速赶到现场，站到家长面前开始解释。<br/>“不好意思，不好意思。我朋友没有恶意，可能她觉得您的孩子长得很可爱而已。”<br/>那位家长颇有怨言地嘟囔着，带上孩子离开了。</p><p>“kiki...”<br/>五折可怜兮兮地蹲在地上，抬起手轻轻扯着许佳琪的衣角。<br/>“五折！从现在开始你不准乱跑！”<br/>“kiki...”<br/>许佳琪本打算对五折凶一凶，看她眼泛泪光的样子又不忍心了。<br/>“唉...你想要什么？”<br/>“五折想吃棉花糖...”<br/>“那我们先等戴萌和莫莫过来，然后我给你买，好吗？”<br/>“嗯！”<br/>五折露出阳光的笑脸，对许佳琪点点头。</p><p>许佳琪和戴萌去买吃的了，只剩五折和莫寒两个人坐在长椅上干等。<br/>莫寒微微侧身，盯着正摇摆双腿的五折，还是决定打一通电话。<br/>“喂？”<br/>“你现在在哪儿？”<br/>“LA。有事吗？”<br/>“什么时候回来？”<br/>“这边公司的事情处理了一半，不过也快了。”<br/>“那我等你回来。”<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“想你了啊～等你回来，我去找你玩。”<br/>“莫寒，你很奇怪。”<br/>“没有，反正等你回来就知道了嘛。”<br/>戴萌耳朵尖，在几步远的地方就抓住了重点。<br/>“你等谁呢？从实招来！”<br/>“没，等你们呢。”<br/>莫寒嬉皮笑脸地挂断电话，接过一只棉花糖。<br/>“回头收拾你！我们等会儿玩什么？”<br/>戴萌瞥了一眼沉浸在棉花糖魅力里的五折，默默把头转向正望着五折的许佳琪...<br/>“...都行。”</p><p>她们今天是真的童心未泯了，从跳楼机到过山车都玩了一个遍。最后吃不消了，四个人就到旋转木马上缓一缓。<br/>结束出来的时候，许佳琪被拦了下来。<br/>一个小丑装扮的人友好地向她们挥挥手，指了指手里的拍立得，摆出拍照的姿势。<br/>看来是要给她们拍照，许佳琪想了想今天大家玩的很开心，就对小丑比了一个ok的手势。<br/>拍完照，小丑把许佳琪拉到旋转木马的售票屋，将相片塞到许佳琪手里，再指了指屋外挂着的纪念板，板子上都是一张张游客用图钉固定住的相片。<br/>许佳琪马上明白了小丑的意思，她看了看相片里的她们四个人，难得的空闲里拥有难得的幸福感，一脸愉悦地把相片固定好。<br/>她和小丑道别，转身走向不远处等待她的人。</p><p>时间已晚，她们便打算在游乐场的餐厅吃过饭再回去。<br/>五折似乎很饿，全程开启扫荡模式，吓得戴萌一愣一愣的，没想到她比莫莫还能吃...<br/>许佳琪倒没有在意此刻饥肠辘辘的五折，她现在只想下定决心做个选择...不论五折是妖怪或精灵还是其它什么，她都不能把一枚定时炸弹放在身边...</p><p>等五折吃得差不多了，许佳琪脸色瞬间阴沉，起身拉起五折。<br/>“戴萌，莫莫，我和五折有点事，回头我们游乐场入口见。”<br/>“额...好。”<br/>许佳琪和五折突然怎么了？</p><p>05</p><p>许佳琪走得很急。<br/>五折勾着许佳琪冰凉的手指，踉踉跄跄地跟在她的背后。</p><p>到了之前旋转木马的售票屋，许佳琪停下来，转身时的表情黯淡在一片阴影中，并不真切。<br/>“kiki...”<br/>“五折听话。”<br/>“嗯...”<br/>“你在这里不准离开，我之后再来接你...”<br/>“好。”<br/>然后，许佳琪头也不回地走了，她的手指决绝地摆脱五折温暖的手掌...</p><p>“怎么就你一个人？五折呢？”<br/>戴萌张望了一下许佳琪的四周，没有五折。<br/>“她有事先走了。我们回去吧...”<br/>莫寒察觉到许佳琪语气里的不对劲，戳戳戴萌的手臂，三个人一路沉默地离开了游乐场。</p><p>五折能打发无聊的选项太少了，因为kiki说过她不能离开这里。<br/>她一会儿挠挠冰冷的铁栅栏，一会儿玩单脚跳。<br/>她闭上眼睛仔细嗅了嗅，空气里kiki残留的余味已经散尽。kiki不在的地方真是一点意思都没有...<br/>五折瘪瘪嘴，蹲下身，抱住膝盖，原地等啊等...<br/>等啊等...<br/>然后，一个拿手电筒的黑衣大叔出现了。<br/>她刚开始死死抓住栏杆不肯走，但是又来了一个大叔，她被两个人强行架起来，扔到了游乐场门口。<br/>她很害怕，她不在那个地方了，kiki还能找到她吗？<br/>五折回不去那里，只能蹲在门口继续等啊等...<br/>等啊等...</p><p>这个季节的天气习惯无情，灰黑的格调擅长哭泣。<br/>许佳琪其实到家很久了，但她还是穿着一身风衣坐在床边。她的手指紧紧陷入被褥，一缕黑发寂寥地垂落于额前。<br/>我应该去休息了，我明天要上班。<br/>我还送了一件外套给她，我还带她去了游乐场。<br/>她又不是我的谁...<br/>那件外套似乎不够厚...<br/>外面下雨了啊...</p><p>五折缩在墙角，迷迷糊糊想睡了，不是因为冷不是因为困，而是她太无聊了...<br/>眼皮半开半合间，五折竟然闻到了熟悉的味道！真的是kiki的味道！<br/>她撅起脑袋左顾右盼，过了一会儿，有一个朦胧的身影向她靠近...</p><p>许佳琪撑着雨伞，远远就看到墙角那只小东西。<br/>“kiki！”<br/>五折兴奋地跳起身，但是在她面前站定的许佳琪周身却弥漫愠怒。<br/>“你干嘛不回到你来的地方去！”<br/>“kiki生气了吗？五折不想惹你生气的，五折打不过大叔，他们把我扔在外面，我进不去...”<br/>“你是笨蛋嘛！我是叫你回到你来我家之前的地方！你竟然还一个人待在这里！你不知道你这样会生病嘛！！你不知道你一个女孩子很危险嘛！！！”<br/>“我...我没有地方可以去，我只知道有kiki的地方...”<br/>许佳琪更生气了！这家伙是单细胞生物吗！她都不管她自己的吗！</p><p>回到家，许佳琪把小东西带到厨房，进去给她泡了一杯姜茶，然后去洗手间。<br/>等到她拿着浴巾出来的时候，她就看到五折一脸苦相地捧住热气氤氲的杯子，状似纠结。<br/>“怎么了？不喝吗？”<br/>“kiki...这个没有棉花糖好吃...”<br/>许佳琪完全不气了，无奈地想笑出声，脸上还是绷住，一板一眼地掰过五折的身子，把浴巾盖到她头上轻轻揉搓。<br/>“这个不好喝也得喝，不过...你可以不喝完。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>五折微微仰起脸配合许佳琪的动作，沾染水珠的发丝在厨房昏黄的灯光下斑驳闪烁。<br/>被包裹在浴巾下的那双瞳孔漆黑明亮，许佳琪稍不留心就陷进了，这种平和暧昧的感觉逐渐放缓了她手上的动作...<br/>“kiki？”<br/>许佳琪顿了一下，立刻收回视线，尴尬地加快揉搓，没等五折再说什么就抓着浴巾溜往洗手间。</p><p>五折双手还撑在凳子上，呆愣地望着许佳琪慌张的背影。<br/>kiki刚刚怎么了？</p><p>过了半响，许佳琪脸颊微烫，干咳几声，从洗手间出来了。<br/>她在五折对面慢慢坐下，瞥到空空如也的杯子时，忍不住笑出了声。<br/>五折突然也很开心，跟着她笑了一下。<br/>“你笑什么？”<br/>“因为kiki笑了啊。”<br/>“...”<br/>许佳琪不自觉地开始用手指敲打桌面，眼神有些无处安放。<br/>沉默了一会儿，她觉得还是得把自己的疑惑先解了，不然晚上别想安心睡觉。</p><p>许佳琪倾身靠到桌面上，望着对面的人突然严肃。<br/>“五折，我有些问题要问你，你要好好回答我。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“你怎么到我家的？”<br/>“五折不知道，在黑暗中，只能听到一个声音叫我找到你，然后睁开眼就在kiki家了。”<br/>“那你为什么会进入我的梦？”<br/>“五折看你还睡着，就只能去梦里找你了。”<br/>“那你到底是妖怪还是精灵？”<br/>“五折就是五折！！”<br/>“好好好...五折，你是不是有什么特殊能力？比如，你今天...治好了我的手指。”<br/>“五折可以保护受伤的kiki。”<br/>“那你的尾巴是怎么回事？怎么一会儿出现又一会儿消失？”<br/>“给kiki疗伤的代价就是五折会变回本体，但是休息够了，五折又会变回来的！”<br/>“这么神奇？”<br/>“今天给kiki疗伤只出现了尾巴，希望以后五折不会有完全变成哈士奇的时候...”<br/>许佳琪一时语塞，这个小东西除了不是人类这一点，压根就是一个单纯到只围着许佳琪转的人...不，一只可爱的哈士奇。<br/>“五折，既然你没有地方可去，你就留在我家吧。”<br/>“kiki留下五折了！五折可以留在kiki身边了！”<br/>五折高兴地一跃而起，在屋子里四处蹦哒。</p><p>那一晚，五折折腾了好久才安静下来。</p><p>06</p><p>“叮铃铃！叮铃铃！”<br/>许佳琪从被窝里探出手胡乱按掉闹钟，磨磨蹭蹭地掀开被子。她感觉自己似梦似醒，眯着眼睛向落地窗那边望去。<br/>五折在呢。<br/>还以为又是一场梦。</p><p>许佳琪穿上拖鞋走过去。<br/>五折还睡着，安安静静地在懒人沙发里蜷缩成一团，有点像甜甜的糯米丸子。<br/>许佳琪微微一笑，轻轻摸摸五折的脑袋，然后蹑手蹑脚地去卫生间洗漱。</p><p>手上还保持着刷牙的动作，许佳琪站在镜子前面，却有些心不在焉。<br/>以后家里就多了一个新成员了，真是难以置信...<br/>不过这感觉虽然奇怪，倒也不错。<br/>只是，该怎么和戴萌、莫莫解释五折的出现呢...<br/>“唉...嘶——”<br/>许佳琪刚想叹口气，反而傻傻地咬到自己的舌头了，她低头皱皱眉，拿起水杯喝了一口...<br/>“噗！”<br/>漱口水瞬间喷得镜面到处都是。<br/>“五折！你不要吓人好嘛！”<br/>许佳琪转过身盯着五折，嘴边还粘着牙膏泡沫。<br/>“kiki你哪里受伤了？”<br/>“啊？”<br/>许佳琪突然想起来这是五折的特殊出场方式，差点就忘了这茬...<br/>五折拉起许佳琪的手仔细翻看，没有伤口啊。<br/>“kiki你到底哪里受伤了？”<br/>许佳琪对上五折纯良的小眼神，回想起五折之前治疗自己的方法，顿时脸色涨红。<br/>“没有没有！没有关系的！不需要麻烦你弄！我马上会好的！”<br/>许佳琪拼命摆手，一口气把五折推出卫生间，立刻锁上门。</p><p>历史总是惊人的相似。<br/>门再次在五折面前哐的一声合上。<br/>kiki没有生五折的气啊？怎么又把五折赶出来了...</p><p>许佳琪拿上手提包从卧室出来就闻到一股煎鸡蛋的味道。她到厨房那里，发现五折正手捧三明治走过来。<br/>“kiki饿了吗？五折做吃的了！”<br/>嗯？五折会做饭？带她去游乐场的时候，感觉她跟个什么都不知道的小孩子没有区别。<br/>“你会做饭？”<br/>“五折不会，但是刚刚电视里有个阿姨教了怎么做三明治，五折一下子就学会了！”<br/>“电视？你还会看电视？”<br/>五折从裤子后袋抽出遥控器，遥控器外还裹着一本册子。<br/>“在外面等kiki的时候不小心坐到它的按钮了，然后五折还翻到了使用说明书哦～”<br/>许佳琪往客厅的电视柜一瞧，果不其然...抽屉被翻得乱七八糟，一定得找个机会教教五折保持整洁了...<br/>不过眼下，许佳琪看小五折一脸恳求表扬的样子，只能先搁置，抬手顺顺她的毛。<br/>“五折真棒～三明治我带走路上吃，你在家如果无聊就看电视，乖乖等我回来，我晚上就会回来的。”<br/>“kiki又出去玩吗？”<br/>“不是。我要上班工作，这是很严肃的事情，所以不能带上你。”<br/>“嗯，好。五折会好好看家的。”</p><p>许佳琪下楼打开车门，咬了一口三明治，挑挑眉。<br/>嗯？还挺好吃。</p><p>W企办公大楼。<br/>许佳琪刚进办公室，就发现戴萌坐在沙发上随性地翻看杂志，似乎待了挺久。<br/>“你到我们公司做什么？”<br/>戴萌见许佳琪到了，一脸坏笑。<br/>“你今天竟然上班这么晚～”<br/>“你这是什么奇怪的语气？你这么闲啊？”<br/>“哦～昨天晚上你和五折在一起喽？”<br/>“关你什么事！莫莫呢？我要举报她家员工偷懒！”<br/>“别总是拉莫莫做靠山！阴险！我不过顺便八卦一下！”<br/>“你一个堂堂莫氏的法律顾问，没个正经儿，还跑到别人工作的地方聊八卦！”<br/>“谁不正经了？我就是来聊公事的！许大经理。”<br/>“哦，那你好好聊工作OK？本人私生活不方便透露。”<br/>许佳琪口风什么时候这么紧了？<br/>也没多想，戴萌看许佳琪欠揍地在那边装腔作势，上去就勾住她的脖子，要治治许佳琪。<br/>两个大人像幼稚园小朋友一样在办公室打闹起来...</p><p>进W企是戴萌介绍的，那时候，戴萌和莫寒已经在一起有两年了。<br/>许佳琪当初因为一些事情，没有心思去找正式的工作，后来，戴萌觉得她应该好好帮死党调整一下状态了，恰巧莫莫的公司和W是长期合作伙伴的关系，便让莫莫做了引荐。<br/>许佳琪很感激有戴萌这个朋友，也感激通过戴萌认识了可爱聪明的莫寒。</p><p>今天下班有些晚，因为手头上准备出的新策划还有诸多问题需要修改，许佳琪一认真起来就忘了时间。<br/>她打开家门，一片漆黑，难道停电了？<br/>“五折...”<br/>许佳琪一边在鞋柜旁低头换着拖鞋，一边轻声唤着五折的名字。<br/>客厅的窗帘似乎没有拉紧，有些微的月光丝丝缕缕地熨贴在墙壁。<br/>没有回应。<br/>不会是家里进小偷了吧？五折出事了？！！<br/>许佳琪悄悄地从门口往里移了几步...一个黑影迅速地冲到她面前。<br/>她正想大喊，眼前一晃，突然感觉自己在黑暗中被人单手捂住了嘴，一股巨大的压迫力将她推到了墙壁，同时，她的右手手腕被扼制在了头顶上方。<br/>惊恐之中，许佳琪只能用左手无力地阻碍对方进一步的逼迫。<br/>对方虽然强硬，但许久也没有做出奇怪的举动。<br/>一时间，气氛僵硬而沉默。<br/>冷静下来的许佳琪仔细看着对方的眼睛，微弱的光线里那双瞳孔似曾相识。<br/>她疑惑地抬起左手，一下子就扒下了对方按在她嘴上的手。<br/>“...五折？”<br/>“嘘...别说话。”</p><p>07</p><p>五折近在咫尺的呼吸声敲打着脆弱的鼓膜，许佳琪一时间头脑昏昏胀胀起来。<br/>模糊晃动的视线里，她的眼睛比窗外的月光还皎洁。五折不发一言地低头凝视许佳琪，仍然保持一种压迫的姿态，就像猎人发现了期待的目标。</p><p>窗帘不知被风试探了几次，许佳琪才犹豫开口。<br/>“五...五折，你想做什么？”<br/>五折身子僵愣一下，似乎才恢复神志，又抬手轻轻遮住许佳琪的视线，悄悄微笑，嗓音低沉。<br/>“你先别说话，跟着我走。记得，不准睁开眼睛。”<br/>许佳琪下意识没反抗，傻傻地被五折推着走。<br/>五折就紧紧贴在她的后背，她能感觉到自己的体温明显高于五折。<br/>五折还时不时凑在她耳边咛语，让她小心，让她慢慢走。许佳琪终于明白什么叫无形之中最为致命。</p><p>“可以了，kiki看一看吧！”<br/>突然没了依靠的许佳琪逐渐眯开双眼，星星点点的光布满视线。<br/>诶？？？<br/>...<br/>应该怎么形容这个画面呢...<br/>emmmmm...<br/>红酒牛排...可以...很不错，符合小小的期待...<br/>那么旁边的台灯、水晶球、荧光手环是什么情况...<br/>“kiki喜欢嘛！”<br/>许佳琪机械地转过头，看到五折乖巧的小眼神，这才是她的五折。<br/>“这些...都是什么？”<br/>“给kiki的烛光晚餐。”<br/>烛光晚餐？烛光呢？？<br/>“卧室的台灯和书房的手环怎么在这儿？货物间的水晶球都能被你翻出来？！”<br/>“老师说如果家里没有蜡烛，可以找一些发光的东西代替，不要太亮就行。”<br/>“老师？哪个老师？”<br/>“电视里的老师，他说这样做，女孩子会开心，还嘱咐大家刚开始一定要蒙住女孩子的眼睛，这样会更开心，所以，kiki开心吗？”<br/>许佳琪一下子脸红了，五折一定是看了恋爱指导节目...她看这个做什么！小孩子家家怎么竟学一些奇怪的东西！<br/>“你...你以后看电视得告诉我，我不准你看的频道不要看，知道吗！”<br/>“哦。那kiki今晚开心吗？”<br/>“...开心。”<br/>唉...五折真的就是个小孩子...</p><p>许佳琪盯着对面直接上手抓牛排啃的五折，现在五折还真像一只哈士奇了，很可爱。<br/>这顿晚餐虽然布置诡异，但都是五折为她现学的，为她准备的，是五折想着许佳琪做出来的。<br/>在这个世界，五折从一开始的空白，一步一步因为自己拥有属于五折的色彩。</p><p>日子过得平淡而安稳。<br/>许佳琪已经习惯有五折的生活。她现在面对五折特殊身份所带来的问题也应对起来得心应手。<br/>她现在体检都会叫私人医生，要是不上班的时间外出一定会带上五折。她也在一点点教五折人类生活里的东西和礼仪。<br/>如果想约饭约电影，她第一个想到的人就是五折，不用再做戴萌和莫莫身边的发光体。<br/>如果想吐槽想发小脾气，五折永远都会逗她开心，专注听她说话。</p><p>五折是珍贵的存在。<br/>不过年末工作忙碌，许佳琪好久没有和五折一起玩了，回到家没和她说几句话就累得直接睡觉。<br/>今天许佳琪特意提早一些下班，想赶回去陪一次五折。<br/>“五折！我回来了！”<br/>“kiki...咳咳咳...”<br/>五折的声音怎么这样？这么虚弱的感觉？<br/>许佳琪急急得脱下高跟鞋，把包随地一扔，走进客厅，就看见五折在地毯上窝成一团。<br/>“你怎么了？怎么咳嗽了？你也会感冒吗？”<br/>许佳琪担忧地捧着五折的脸，没见过她这么缺乏元气的样子。<br/>“不是咳咳咳...”<br/>“你别说话了！你先缓一缓，我现在叫医生！”<br/>五折按住许佳琪拨打电话的手，往沙发那边指了指。<br/>“喵～”<br/>猫？哪里来的猫？<br/>“kiki咳咳咳...它叫团团...”<br/>“你带回来的吗？”<br/>“嗯...你喜欢吗？咳咳...”<br/>“现在是问这个的时候吗？我给你叫医生！”<br/>五折又一把按住许佳琪的手。<br/>“没...我才不会生病咳咳...就是抱团团回来的时候一直咳咳...这样咳嗽，难过...”<br/>“你不会是对猫毛过敏吧？你傻啊？不舒服，就别抱它回来啊！”<br/>“它很可爱的...超级乖，比五折还要乖咳咳...你喜欢吗？”<br/>许佳琪真的要气炸了！这家伙每次就只会问她喜欢吗！喜欢吗！喜欢吗！看她这样，自己还能去喜欢什么！<br/>“喜欢！好了，我现在先扶你去卧室。”<br/>“那就好咳咳...”<br/>许佳琪无奈地搀扶五折进卧室，让她睡在床上，替她掖好被角，命令她先好好休息。<br/>见五折合上眼睛，许佳琪关上门，出去处理那只猫。</p><p>“喵～”<br/>叫的这么萌也不能掩盖你伤害我们五折的事实！<br/>“团团是嘛？你给我过来！”<br/>许佳琪气势汹汹地扑过去。团团身手矫捷，瞬间窜跑。<br/>“我就不信我治不了你！”<br/>室外上演起一场精彩纷呈的人猫大战。</p><p>似乎听见外面的动静，五折睁开眼，望望紧闭的门。<br/>“kiki...希望团团可以好好陪着你...”</p><p>08</p><p>从什么时候开始察觉到自己的不对劲呢？<br/>记不清了。<br/>犯困的感觉越发强烈，睡觉的时间越来越久。<br/>黑暗似乎在慢慢吞噬自己。<br/>也许差一个声音，就可以消失了一样。<br/>但是放不下，有了想一直留在这个世界的欲望。<br/>对未知会产生恐惧的情绪了，害怕kiki受伤的时候没人照顾。<br/>五折，你需要为kiki做点什么。<br/>但是，五折...你会做什么？你能做什么？</p><p>kiki最近没有空闲和五折在一起，不过这样也好，自己疲惫的姿态便不会暴露。<br/>如果...那天到来，这间房子就只有kiki一个人了。<br/>kiki需要一个陪伴她的人。<br/>人类不是会养宠物吗？<br/>对，我可以找一只可以代替我的宠物。<br/>它要比我乖，比我更能安慰kiki，起码比我陪伴kiki的时间要更久...</p><p>因为五折的确对猫毛过敏，许佳琪强烈要求送走团团。但是不知道为何，五折即使咳嗽厉害，也固执地要留下团团。<br/>所幸，人类的药品对五折还是起作用的，许佳琪就暂且放任五折的意思。<br/>毕竟，这是第一次五折反对许佳琪。</p><p>过几天就是跨年的日子，但是W公司却没办法闲下来，新策划终于打算着手实施，就等新任CEO回国过目敲定了。<br/>由于担心五折和团团独处发生问题，许佳琪晚上都回家工作，本以为五折会闹，实际上五折只是安安静静躺在沙发上蜷缩休息。<br/>明明应该欣慰五折懂事了，却不知怎么感觉落寞。<br/>许佳琪也没时间多想，继续翻动手头的资料。</p><p>“叮咚。”<br/>许佳琪听到门铃马上起身去开门，深怕吵醒五折。<br/>“...佳琪。”<br/>许佳琪这辈子都不想再见到这个抛弃她的女人，她大学时期真心付出那么多的女人。<br/>“你怎么找到这里的！”<br/>“我...我问了以前的同学。”<br/>“找我有什么事吗？我其实真的不想看见你！”<br/>“我明白...但是我只能想到你。”<br/>“说吧，快说完，什么事！”<br/>“我离婚了。”<br/>“所以呢？求安慰还是想吃回头草？你认为，我许佳琪会要一个抛弃自己离开的人吗？连原谅，你都不值得！”<br/>“不，不是的！”<br/>“那是什么！？你敢说你不是因为看上那男的家境身份才走的！”<br/>文欣扑过去，紧紧抱住许佳琪。<br/>“从来就不是...”<br/>许佳琪微微一愣，最后还是果断地扯开对方锁紧的手臂。<br/>“不重要了，你走！”<br/>文欣的眼泪瞬间迸发出来。<br/>“我...”<br/>“滚！”<br/>“我自始至终只喜欢你，不管怎样还是希望能向你解释，我的电话随时等你，这么多年过去了，我们应该好好聊一聊了。”<br/>文欣把写有自己电话的纸条塞进许佳琪的衣兜，犹犹豫豫地离开，不似当年的决绝。<br/>许佳琪阴沉着脸，慢慢合上门。</p><p>五折真的很累，但其实一直没有睡着，因为她害怕会永远醒不过来。<br/>门口的对话传进耳朵里，一清二楚。<br/>不知道那个女人是谁，不过对方似乎也喜欢kiki。</p><p>许佳琪关上门之后就一直原地保持静止，短发刘海遮住了她的表情。<br/>五折心里很担心，犹豫一下还是走过去，扯扯许佳琪的衣角。<br/>“kiki，你怎么了？”<br/>“...”<br/>“kiki，不开心的话，可以告诉五折。”<br/>“...”<br/>“kiki...”<br/>许佳琪突然长臂一挥，甩开五折的手，凶狠地冲五折大吼。<br/>“烦死了！你懂什么啊！”<br/>说完，许佳琪就到客厅拿上外套，一眼都没看呆愣住的五折，与五折擦身而过。<br/>“砰！”<br/>许佳琪走了。</p><p>五折还没反应过来，只能盯着自己空荡荡的手心。<br/>刚刚...kiki的眼睛里有泪光...</p><p>许佳琪出来的时候就后悔了，但她现在还在气头上，只想先找个地方喝喝酒。<br/>“喂，戴萌，出来。我想喝酒。”</p><p>戴萌到酒吧的时候许佳琪已经喝了不少。<br/>“喂！够了，发生什么事了？”<br/>戴萌抢过许佳琪手里的酒杯，一脸严肃。<br/>“呦～现在倒像个律师了呵呵。”<br/>“说吧，别装出这种皮笑肉不笑的样子，给谁看呢！”<br/>“文欣来找我了。”<br/>听到这个名字，戴萌有点震惊，想不到这个人还有颜面回来找许佳琪。<br/>“找你做什么？”<br/>“她离婚了。”<br/>“呵，脸真大。”<br/>“她说始终都只喜欢我，想跟我解释，给我留了电话号码。”<br/>“哦。”<br/>戴萌坐上吧台，拿起许佳琪的杯子喝了一口，不以为然。<br/>“嗯？怎么？不劝劝我？”<br/>“劝你什么？”<br/>“劝我长长记性，别去找她啊。”<br/>“不劝，你是该找她谈谈。不论当初发生了什么，你都得解开自己的心结。”<br/>“不怕我跟她和好吗？要是之后被抛弃了，你和莫莫又得照顾我了。”<br/>“正经点儿，你以为我还不了解你？我们都不小了，你也不是当初那个刚毕业无法走出情伤的大学生。这些不过是青春岁月里的遗恨，你现在最多希望能知道当初的真相罢了。”<br/>“戴萌，有时候真讨厌你，总会被你看穿。”<br/>“彼此彼此。”<br/>“但还是会生气。”<br/>“人之常情。”<br/>“出来的时候我还吼了五折，小东西一定吓到了。”<br/>“啧啧啧～”<br/>“干嘛？”<br/>“恋爱的酸臭味～”<br/>“说什么呢！谁恋爱了！”<br/>“说实话，要是你身边没有五折的话，我可能要担心你个一根筋真和文欣复合了。”<br/>“关五折什么事！”<br/>“别嘴硬了，在我面前装有意思么？五折挺好的，虽然有时稀奇古怪，但对你死心塌地，五折可惜了...”<br/>“你什么意思！”<br/>“就那个意思！看你找到幸福，真的替你开心。”<br/>“我看你是巴不得我别粘着莫莫吧！”<br/>“嘿，怎么说话呢？皮痒啊！”<br/>“明天我就叫莫莫来我公司开会！”<br/>“我靠！找打！”<br/>两个人又开始闹了。</p><p>灯红酒绿，谁在问心。</p><p>09</p><p>许佳琪闻了闻自己的衣服，果不其然，一身酒气。<br/>手悬空在门把上方，犹豫了几秒，开门进去。<br/>“五折...”<br/>客厅的水晶吊灯已经暗了，只有一盏昏黄的壁灯还留守着。<br/>“五折，我回来了...”<br/>许佳琪轻声地呼唤五折，没有回应。<br/>有些无措的她几步走到卧室，发现五折正熟睡在懒人沙发里，莫名松了一口气。<br/>许佳琪低头望着五折，慢慢走过去蹲在她身边，抬手拂过五折困倦的脸庞。<br/>“kiki...”<br/>五折感受到细微的触碰，缓缓睁开眼睛。<br/>“五折，对不起，刚刚我不应该吼你的...”<br/>“五折没事。”<br/>许佳琪不知道为什么总觉得此刻的五折颜色惨白，她只能心疼地去拥抱五折。<br/>“五折，感到委屈的话就说出来，是我错了。”<br/>五折想了想，还是把举起的臂弯悄悄垂在身侧。<br/>“在五折心里，kiki永远是对的。”<br/>“你这样，我只会更难受...”<br/>五折从怀抱中出来，给许佳琪一个阳光的微笑。<br/>“kiki最好了！”<br/>“五折才是世界上最好的，以后，我一定会加倍对五折好。”<br/>说着，许佳琪又抱住了五折，小心翼翼，如同对待一件失而复得的珍宝。</p><p>跨年的前一天上午，许佳琪打算去找文欣。<br/>为了把过去彻底化作回忆。<br/>临走前，她得先把五折叫醒。<br/>“五折～五折～”<br/>...<br/>那个声音还是来了，语调凉薄：“你必须离开了。”<br/>“不！！！”<br/>五折惊恐地尖叫起身。<br/>“五折，你怎么了？”<br/>许佳琪慌张地盯着五折，五折的额头上布满汗珠。<br/>“没什么，一个梦。”<br/>“你真的没事吗？”<br/>“五折只是做了噩梦。”<br/>“那...”<br/>“kiki刚刚叫我有什么事？”<br/>“我今天要出去见一个人，可能很晚回家，跟你说一声。”<br/>“五折知道了。”<br/>“我...得走了，你有什么事就用客厅的座机给我打电话，我教过你怎么用的，你还记得吧？”<br/>“记得。”<br/>“那我走了...你一定记得吃饭！”<br/>“好。”<br/>五折坐在沙发上默默目送许佳琪离开。<br/>门早就关了，但时间仿佛静止了很久，她才渐渐收回视线。<br/>五折啊，你还是没有勇气当面道别呢...<br/>她慢慢从沙发上下来，打开口袋里一张皱巴巴的纸条，上面的数字写得歪歪扭扭。<br/>“喂，哪位？”<br/>“我是五折。”<br/>“五折？你找我有事吗？”<br/>“我有些话需要当面告诉你跟戴萌，就现在。”<br/>“...很重要吗？”<br/>“是的。”<br/>“好，我马上过去接你。”<br/>五折挂断电话，牵动自嘲的嘴角。</p><p>许佳琪从餐厅出来的时候天已经黑了。<br/>她和文欣的分手不全是文欣的错，的确跟戴萌说的一样，年轻的故事总有误会但终究不期待续写。<br/>现在说开了，她和文欣都解脱了。<br/>...<br/>“佳琪，你有喜欢的人吧。”<br/>“？”<br/>“虽然我们是不可能了，但是以你的个性，应该不会这么直接、绝对地还我一刀。”<br/>“嗯，有这么一个人。”<br/>“她一定是个很不错的女孩。”<br/>“她，很特别。”<br/>“她也很幸运，希望你们一直幸福。”<br/>...<br/>想起五折，许佳琪不经意地笑了。</p><p>回家前，许佳琪特意买了小蛋糕。<br/>“喵～”<br/>她把蛋糕放在案几上，团团好奇地跃过来。<br/>“这是五折的，不是你的哦～五折！五折！”<br/>又没有回应，又睡了？<br/>她无奈地打开卧室房门，里面却漆黑一片。<br/>去哪儿了？<br/>“五折！”<br/>五折不在书房。<br/>“五折！！”<br/>也不在卫生间。<br/>“五折！！！”<br/>她越走越急，哪里都没有五折。<br/>“喵～”<br/>她瞥向团团，团团旁边的座机下压了一张纸。</p><p>字迹歪歪扭扭：<br/>kiki，你回家的时候，五折已经走了。<br/>对不起，不能继续守护在你身边。<br/>我努力过了，但是依然无法留下来。<br/>胆小鬼五折没办法当面说再见，只能在时限前先离开了。<br/>会有很多人跟我一样喜欢你的，所以，kiki要过得开心才行。<br/>如果你会想起一直以来只会给你添麻烦的五折，就抱抱团团吧。<br/>要幸福，kiki。</p><p>许佳琪的眼泪不受控制地滴落到纸面，头脑混浊得无法运转，行动快于思考，她纠紧手里的纸就冲出了家门。<br/>“等我，五折！”<br/>到了楼下，车钥匙却留在了家里。<br/>许佳琪没有多想，也没办法想其他的，用尽全力地跑出去。<br/>也许五折没走远，对，五折一定不会离我而去的，她一定是开玩笑！她一定就在附近！<br/>许佳琪继续跑，大喊五折的名字。<br/>对面有一个人，那背影？是五折吧！一定是五折！<br/>“五折！”<br/>许佳琪疯了般冲向马路对面...<br/>“哔哔哔！！！”<br/>斑马线后的红灯闪烁几下，终于变成绿灯...</p><p>五折的信随风飘走，许佳琪竭力想伸向它，但只有手指能微微颤动，视线逐渐变红，最后淹没在黑暗中。</p><p>10</p><p>医生摇头的那一刻，莫寒双腿发软，倒进戴萌怀里哑声痛哭，她的手紧紧揪住戴萌的衣领，生怕支撑不住。<br/>戴萌的心脏剧烈地跳动，她强迫自己镇定下来，不愿意相信这个事实，一定有办法救许佳琪的！<br/>“医生！一定还有挽回的希望的！”<br/>“非常抱歉，请病人家属节哀...”</p><p>护士和医生都退出了病房。<br/>戴萌机械地安抚着莫莫，看向床上遮盖的白布。太阳穴仿佛承受锥刺之痛，耳朵嗡嗡作响。<br/>这算什么？许佳琪你这个家伙真是太让人讨厌了！<br/>你个混蛋！你那么有本事怎么不醒过来啊！<br/>混蛋啊！一定不是你...躺着的一定不是你...</p><p>“我...来晚了？”<br/>“五折！对！五折，你能救许佳琪的对不对！你一定可以的！”莫莫回过头，凌乱的刘海混着她的泪水。<br/>“五折...你能救她吗？”戴萌悲伤得声音喑哑，带着恳求的眼神望着五折。<br/>五折盯着床上的白布，从门口一步一步挪过去，双手颤颤巍巍揭开它。<br/>是kiki。<br/>kiki的脸毫无生气，她的脖子和头发沾满了血迹...<br/>“五折！你快救救她！你不是之前找我说你有救她的能力嘛！”莫莫扑过去，使劲地摇五折的手臂，这是最后的希望了。<br/>“我...”<br/>五折突然跪倒在地，戴萌冲过去扶住五折的身体。<br/>“你没事吧？”<br/>五折的嘴唇已经白得发干，身体明显使不出力气。<br/>“没关系，来的时候我就感觉到了自己的力量在流失，还好，还来得及用最后一次。”<br/>五折向戴萌点头示意，独自慢慢站了起来。<br/>戴萌搂住莫莫退到一边，轻轻拍打莫莫的肩膀，给了她一个安心的眼神。</p><p>五折用手指留恋地勾勒着许佳琪的面容，眼眸里的温柔像海水一样浮动。<br/>“这样也好。”<br/>无论如何，期限已至。<br/>五折竟然松了一口气，笑了。<br/>“戴萌。”<br/>“在。”<br/>“她醒的时候，就告诉她，一切与我有关的时间都是个梦而已。”如同我们的相遇。<br/>“...确定吗？”<br/>“嗯，我离开的时候已经把她家里关于我的东西都带走了，想不到时机正好呢，呵呵。连同之前拜托你们照顾她的事，都请不要忘记。”<br/>“你放心吧。”<br/>“谢谢。”</p><p>五折的手掌摩挲着许佳琪的右脸。<br/>好想，好想永远记得这个人。<br/>记得自己真的爱上了这个人...</p><p>五折的唇最终烙印在许佳琪的唇上。<br/>她的身体围绕着亮金色的荧光，逐渐变得透明...<br/>kiki，你知道吗？<br/>原来，五折是不会完全变成一只哈士奇的。<br/>我的结局注定是消失。<br/>我的生命，开始是你，幸而结束也是你。</p><p>戴萌和莫莫只能望着五折，望着她淡出视线，最后真的就像不曾存在过一般。<br/>她们知道，她们永远失去五折了。<br/>“戴萌...”<br/>“我明白，我也舍不得她，但是她自己也说过，她终究无法留下。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“莫莫，打起精神，许佳琪醒的时候，我们还要完成五折的遗愿。”<br/>莫莫把头埋进戴萌的怀里，眼眶红红的，闷闷应了一声。</p><p>那之后，大概过了三天。</p><p>许佳琪躺在病床上，窗外的阳光倾泻进来，她的睫毛竟然开始抖动。<br/>莫莫放下洗好的水果，惊喜地一边大喊医生一边跑了出去。</p><p>虽然没有睁开眼睛，但是她能感觉到有许多人围绕着自己。<br/>“许佳琪！许佳琪！你醒醒！”<br/>是莫莫的声音。<br/>阳光好刺眼，自己似乎比较适应黑暗。<br/>“你终于醒了，你这个烦人的家伙。”<br/>“戴萌？”<br/>“许佳琪我还以为你要一直睡着了...”莫莫噙着泪水趴在床边。<br/>“我怎么了？”<br/>一个陌生男人也在，应该是个医生。<br/>“许女士，你出了车祸，昏迷了三天。你真是福大命大，当初被判定为无法救治后，竟然奇迹般地恢复了心跳...”<br/>“五折呢？”那五折应该在才对！<br/>戴萌和莫寒面面相觑，一脸疑惑。<br/>“五折？五折是谁？”<br/>“我也没听过这个名字。”<br/>“什么？五折，五折就是五折啊。”她们怎么回事？<br/>“许佳琪，我的确没听你提起过这个名字。”<br/>“戴萌别闹了，快告诉我五折在哪里。”<br/>“许佳琪，我真的没听过这个名字。”<br/>戴萌为什么这个严肃的表情？<br/>“我警告你，这事不能开玩笑，快告诉我五折在哪里！”<br/>许佳琪脸色苍白，强行要起身。戴萌只能努力摁住她，却被看似柔弱的许佳琪一把推开。<br/>“五折在哪里！！”<br/>“我真的没听过这个人。你先好好休息可以吗？我求你了，许佳琪。”<br/>“不！我要找五折！”<br/>莫莫快心疼哭了。<br/>“许佳琪，戴萌没说错，我们真的不认识这个人，要么我之后帮你找，好吗？”<br/>“再开玩笑我真的要生气了！你们怎么可能不认识五折？我们四个人一起玩，一起吃饭，她一直住在我家！”<br/>“你昏迷太久了，你做梦吧？你都是独居的，我们活动都是三个人的。没有其他人。”<br/>“你们真的够了！我不知道你们在玩什么！你们自己玩去！我要找五折！”<br/>许佳琪疯了般要离开床位，护士和戴萌只能合力阻拦她。<br/>混乱中，许佳琪一眼撇到旁边的水果刀，毫不犹豫拿过来对着手心就是一刀。<br/>刀很快被戴萌抢走，许佳琪伸长脖子四处张望。<br/>“五折呢？五折应该来了。”<br/>“啪！”一个响亮的耳光，病房顿时安静下来。<br/>“你闹够了没？许佳琪！”</p><p>11</p><p>许佳琪依然疯狂挣扎过几天，必要时刻也被注射过镇静剂。那样质疑世界的许佳琪，短发凌乱，张牙舞爪。<br/>即使她气势汹汹，莫寒也没有后悔过打了她那一巴掌，如果能让她放弃...<br/>但是，最近许佳琪非常平静，转变就在一夜之间，让人猝不及防。<br/>每当看着许佳琪眼神空洞地望着窗外，莫寒反而害怕起来。这气息轻如薄纸。唤唤她的名字，她会转过头回应你一个灿烂的笑容，却只让人读着破败。</p><p>“戴萌，她这样，我反而想告诉她五折不会回来了...”<br/>莫莫靠在戴萌肩上，没什么精神。<br/>“不能说，真让她知道了，许佳琪不会疯，她会去找五折。”<br/>这种时刻，戴萌往往严肃又可靠。<br/>“我只是有点没辙了...如果我不见了，你会怎么样？”<br/>“我会和许佳琪一样。”<br/>无可奈何，自相矛盾。我们救赎别人，放逐自己。</p><p>半个月左右，许佳琪出院了。戴萌和莫莫本来打算留宿在她家里一段时间，方便照顾她，但是，被许佳琪拒绝了。<br/>“戴萌，我很好，只是，不开心。”</p><p>面对自己的房间，竟然如此陌生，也不是因为很久未回。一切都是记忆里的样子，只不过不是梦境里的样子。</p><p>“喵～”<br/>“...团团？”<br/>“喵～喵～”它似乎和我在对话，可惜我听不懂。<br/>许佳琪走过去抱起团团，团团乖巧地窝在她的怀中。她们一起躺在沙发里，从落地窗向外俯瞰这座城。<br/>那些华灯异彩，点亮了黑夜，却衬得灵魂苍白。</p><p>家？<br/>什么都没有。<br/>没有我期待的东西，找不到，我真的找不到。<br/>除了放弃，一无所有。<br/>偷偷瞒着戴萌莫莫雇了心理医生，答案？或许，我无法接受的，便是真相。<br/>许佳琪，你是真疯了。<br/>臆想症。<br/>所有人看我的眼神，只有怜悯。<br/>每天晚上，怀抱那些梦境，不然就只能服用安眠药。</p><p>工作呢？生活呢？<br/>世人互相劝告，要努力前进。<br/>但是，换位思考是无法成立的。<br/>我好好活着，便是对自己最大的温柔。<br/>太痛苦了，真的太痛了，现在，只想逃离这里...</p><p>许佳琪状态颓废，本来提交的是辞职申请。W企的老董事长不同意，只作停职处理，等她调整好后就叫她回去上班。</p><p>她把离开的想法告诉了戴萌和莫寒。<br/>戴萌和莫莫非常支持她去散散心，尤其莫莫。<br/>机票、住宿、行李，莫莫瞬间全部为她准备好了。辞职的事，莫莫还保证之后一定会好好和她上司谈妥，让她放心出国。<br/>很快，过一两天，她就可以走了。</p><p>真的离开，反而舍不得了。<br/>属于这里的梦境过于幸福，过于美好，让人宁愿沉沦进一片虚无缥缈。<br/>反正要走了，就放纵自己做一次梦吧。</p><p>许佳琪拖着沉甸甸的行李箱来到了游乐园。<br/>即使一切是假的。</p><p>有个叫许佳琪的人和有个叫五折的奇怪女孩第一次正式的约会场所，就是这个游乐场。<br/>许佳琪曾经想在这里抛弃五折，也是在这里把五折领回家，让她住进了心里。<br/>梦做多了，以假乱真。<br/>团团，家，游乐园，全都散发着如此熟悉的味道。</p><p>一个身影突然阻拦在眼前。<br/>是开心的小丑。<br/>他兴奋得跳动着，表情夸张，愉悦与惊讶，但她笑不出来。<br/>“不好意思，我有事得走了。”你的表演很棒，但很抱歉，我无法回报你微笑。<br/>小丑却执拗地继续挡住她的路。<br/>“先生，我真的得走了！”不要再讽刺我了，我知道自己可笑！<br/>小丑见许佳琪执意要走，索性拉着她到一个木屋前。<br/>许佳琪有些焦躁和不解。<br/>小丑又指指木屋，又对她竖大拇指。<br/>她转过头，售票屋外挂着一块纪念板，上面都是游客们的纪念照...<br/>五折！！！<br/>是五折！<br/>我和五折！<br/>我没疯！！！<br/>为什么要骗我！！！<br/>五折！你存在！你在哪里！</p><p>12</p><p>“嘟嘟嘟...”没人接听。<br/>怎么不接电话啊！</p><p>“喂？”<br/>“小章！你们莫总和戴律师在哪里？”<br/>“许总不知道吗？今天是你们公司新CEO的欢迎会，她们都去参加宴会了。”<br/>宴会？她怎么不知道？<br/>许佳琪直接打车去公司。</p><p>“许总？”<br/>“今天宴会在几层？”<br/>“26层，许总怎么会来公司？”前台服务人员很是诧异，总经理不是停职出国了吗？<br/>“东西放这。”<br/>许佳琪把行李箱扔在前台，立刻跑去电梯口。</p><p>今天的电梯升得真是慢，许佳琪不耐烦地按动开门按钮。<br/>22...23...<br/>25...26！<br/>刚“叮”得一声，她就迈开大步跨了出去。</p><p>许佳琪径直前往26层的宴会大厅。<br/>“唉！这不是许总吗？”是业内的几位老板。<br/>“啊？孙总，袁总，钱总。”许佳琪走到一半在迎宾口被叫住了。<br/>“听吴董说，你不是请了长假吗？身体怎么样？康复了吗？”<br/>“谢谢各位老总关心了，我身体恢复得不错，但还是打算请个假调养一段时间。”<br/>“那今天怎么过来了？”<br/>“临时有点急事，需要找莫总。”<br/>“莫总已经进去了，工作上不要太勉强自己。”<br/>“谢谢各位，我得走了，回头请你们吃饭...”<br/>话还没说完，许佳琪就抛弃几位老总刷脸进去了。</p><p>大厅内部熙熙攘攘，与会人士有这一行业分秒是钱的骨干精英们，还有各色老总和各家董事长。<br/>许佳琪在身着西装礼服的人群中身穿休闲私服，显得特别奇怪。<br/>一路上，她被各种人拉着打招呼，又昏头转向地要寻找莫莫和戴萌。<br/>终于！<br/>她跑到大厅的一个暗角，一把抓住莫寒的手臂！<br/>“莫莫！你们为什么骗我！”<br/>莫寒没想到许佳琪会出现在这个场合。<br/>“你不是上飞机了吗？”<br/>“我没去！我必须知道真相！”<br/>许佳琪举起另一只手手里的照片，是那天她们在游乐园的合影。<br/>“我...我们...”<br/>“许佳琪你干什么！”戴萌捧着两杯香槟走过来，莫莫的手腕明显被许佳琪狠狠地拽着！<br/>“戴萌！正好，你俩今天必须给我个答案！”<br/>戴萌看看许佳琪手里的照片，然后和莫莫心照不宣地相视。<br/>“许佳琪我给你答案，我们先离开这里，再找个安静的地方好好谈谈，可以吗？”没等戴萌做出反应，莫莫马上开口。<br/>“不！就在这里！现在！立刻告诉我！”<br/>“我不会在这说的，我们先离开。”<br/>“为什么？莫莫，你们是我最好的朋友，你们就不能现在向我解释！”<br/>“戴萌！你先带许佳琪走！”<br/>戴萌马上去拖开许佳琪，但许佳琪执拗的脾气上来了，就是不愿意！</p><p>“尊贵的各位来宾...”<br/>聚光灯汇合，台上宣传部的部长开始做欢迎陈词。<br/>“下面有请今天的主角！我们W企的新任CEO——吴哲晗小姐！”<br/>主持拖着长长的尾音，灯光汇聚到会台左边敞开的金色大门。<br/>宴会里瞬间躁动起来，这位神秘的海归大小姐听说一直在美国总部工作，W企的吴董事长也十分特爱自己的千金，封锁各类相关消息，这次竟然愿意放人回来，怕是要大开眼界了。</p><p>听着会场窸窸窣窣的声音，许佳琪也好奇地停下动作，向那边望去。<br/>“来不及了...”莫莫不自觉地慌乱起来。<br/>“什么来不及了？”戴萌走过去扶住莫莫的肩膀，担忧地看着莫莫，有一种莫名的不安。</p><p>五折！<br/>是五折！<br/>许佳琪当即呆愣在原地。<br/>一个气质清冷高贵的女人从门外一步一步走进会场，嘴角含笑，眸光孤傲，睥睨众生的气场让在场的宾客都由衷感叹。<br/>她拖着香槟色的礼服裙尾登上台阶，魅黑的高跟鞋闪耀着刺眼的钻光。<br/>“谢谢各位贵宾在百忙之中来参加这次宴会，我是，吴哲晗。”<br/>场内马上响起一片此起彼伏的掌声。<br/>许佳琪本能地打算冲过去，这个女人变得如此耀眼夺目，内心浮现出一种私人珍藏被人觊觎偷窃的感觉。<br/>“戴萌，我之后跟你解释，现在，一定得把她带离会场！”莫莫一把抱紧许佳琪，转头目光坚定地注视戴萌。<br/>戴萌二话没说直接过去，和莫寒一起拖住许佳琪。<br/>“你们干嘛！”<br/>“许佳琪，你冷静点，我之后一定带你去见她，现在，我们先出去可以吗？”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“这是正式场合，你作为W企的总经理应该比我清楚怎么处理。我莫寒说到做到，现在，你先别去打扰她，可以吗？”<br/>“好，莫莫，我再信你一次，希望不要到最后我们连朋友都没得做。”</p><p>13</p><p>无人走廊。<br/>“莫莫，什么情况？”戴萌心疼地捧着莫寒的脸，她的宝贝眉头紧蹙，眼神忧虑。<br/>“我和吴哲晗是从小玩到大的朋友，第一次见五折的时候我很惊讶，世界上竟然有这么相像的两个人。”<br/>“所以，你知道吴哲晗要回来了，怕许佳琪受刺激，打算不让她们见面，是吗？”<br/>“嗯，一开始我想等吴哲晗回来，让五折吓吓她，可是五折现在...”<br/>戴萌没多说什么，敞开黑色的西装外套把莫寒拥进怀里，让她的手环在自己腰上。</p><p>宴会还在继续。<br/>吴哲晗应酬了几位重要客户和国内的领头企业家，便脱身离开会场，其他无足轻重的人不值得去在意。<br/>走过一扇漆红大门的时候，眼前突然伸出一只手，将她拽进了黑暗之中。<br/>对方气息混乱，没有侵犯动作，握着自己手腕的掌心微湿，显然不具备什么攻击性，吴哲晗稳定心神与对方沉默对峙。<br/>“五折...”<br/>声音哀切，但她在叫谁？<br/>“小姐，我想你拉错人了。”<br/>“五折，你不要kiki了吗？”<br/>kiki？这又是谁？<br/>“我想你一定拉错人了。我是吴哲晗，你是公司员工还是参加宴会的客人？”<br/>“五折你不要这样对我！”<br/>“呵，小姐，你再这样闹，我只能把你当疯子了。”<br/>“是，我是快疯了，你要是想抛弃我，可以，你就直接说吧，但算我求你了，不要装不认识我。”<br/>“放手。”<br/>“五折...”<br/>“我不喜欢重复。”<br/>“五折...”<br/>吴哲晗用力甩开对方的手，转身要走，许佳琪扑过去从后头紧紧抱住她。<br/>俩人争执间，高跟鞋与地板碰撞出清脆凌乱的响动。</p><p>门打开，一阵明亮的光忽然照射进来。<br/>“许佳琪！你在做什么！”莫寒和戴萌冲进去把二人分开。<br/>“阿哲，对不起，这是一个误会，之后我会向你解释。”<br/>“嗯。”吴哲晗看看莫莫，头也不回地走了。</p><p>“戴萌！你放开我！你们干什么！”<br/>“许佳琪，你冷静点，她不是五折。”<br/>“你们又想怎么骗我！”<br/>“她是吴哲晗！你的上司！”<br/>“不可能！不可能的！她就是五折！”<br/>“许佳琪，你不要自欺欺人了，你会感觉不到她是不是五折？”<br/>“不！我不相信！不...”许佳琪双手捂住自己的耳朵，蹲在地上，眼泪不受控制地往外流。<br/>莫寒走过来扯扯戴萌的袖子：“让她哭一会儿吧。”</p><p>莫莫和戴萌告诉我，五折死了，她永远不会回来了。<br/>我没有悲痛欲绝，我只是伤心。<br/>因为，此时此刻，我依然认为她是存在的。<br/>她们说，五折曾经找她们坦言了不是人类的身份，还拜托她们照顾自己。<br/>这个小傻子在消失之前在乎的还是我啊。<br/>我的命是五折的。<br/>我会乖乖的等她回来。<br/>你们不相信又怎样，我相信，我相信她会回来接我。<br/>许佳琪哭晕过去之前如是想着。</p><p>“喂。”<br/>吴哲晗刚刚洗完澡，就接到莫寒的电话。<br/>“阿哲，今天的事我替她向你道歉。”<br/>“没关系，误会而已。”<br/>“你还记得你回来之前我想给你个惊喜吗？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“有个人和你长得一模一样，她叫五折，是许佳琪很爱的人，但是已经去世了。”<br/>“理解了。”<br/>“之后她如果继续在你们公司工作，希望你能体谅一下，拜托了。”<br/>“好。”<br/>“你回来了，我都没有好好欢迎你，下次给你补上。”<br/>“小事。你开导开导她，作为上司，我不希望一个大企业的总经理处理事情过于情绪化。”<br/>“你还是老样子。国外的小姐姐就没有一个融化掉你这座冰山的？”<br/>“你够了，莫莫。不是你谈了恋爱，全世界都得跟着谈的。你不也没变？”<br/>“我哪有！”<br/>“呵呵。”<br/>“你住的房子找好了吗？”<br/>“找好了，过几天我就会退房搬过去。”<br/>“那你休息吧，倒倒时差，我不打扰你了。”<br/>“晚安。”<br/>吴哲晗挂断电话，若有所思。<br/>许佳琪？<br/>她瞥了一眼笔记本显示屏上的员工资料，转过身继续用毛巾揉搓自己湿漉漉的头发。</p><p>14</p><p>“许佳琪，你真的没问题吗？”莫寒还是很担心，毕竟许佳琪回去继续工作的话每天都会见到吴哲晗。<br/>“没关系，我很清醒。”<br/>她们的确长得一模一样，但是许佳琪心里很清楚吴哲晗不是五折，从第一眼的惊讶中冷静下来，一切便回归现实。<br/>当然会想如果那个人是失忆的五折该多好，像偶像剧的情节一样，她就可以把五折唤醒。可是，那个人只能是陪莫寒长大的吴哲晗。</p><p>W企<br/>“请进。”<br/>听到犹豫的脚步声，吴哲晗把目光从文件上暂时转移。<br/>“吴总好。”<br/>今天，这个女人穿了一双黑色高跟鞋，纯白的包臀半身裙配复古蓝小西服。<br/>“那天的事，我非常抱歉。”<br/>“没事。等会儿叫上各部门负责人，我们讨论一下细节上的问题，总体看来，你的策划很出色。”<br/>“谢谢吴总，那我出去了。”<br/>吴哲晗没有回话，点了一下头示意。望着许佳琪开门的背影，她把手支在唇边，思考了一下，没有想到许佳琪的香水味道到底是什么。<br/>轻哧一声，有些无语地勾动嘴角，自己竟然开始想这么无聊的事情了。</p><p>坐在旁边的销售部女部长小刘戳了许佳琪胳膊一下，许佳琪才回过神来。<br/>吴哲晗正站在宽大的电子显示屏前严肃地讲解自己的经营理念与近期目标，本就身姿挺拔的人认真做起事来，真的让人视线凝固。<br/>察觉到自己的失态，许佳琪向小刘尴尬一笑，小刘戏谑地比了个ok，点点头，一副我明白的姿态。许佳琪不知道她明白什么了。<br/>“我对各位的要求就这些，如果没有其他问题的话，现在大家就开始着手这个项目的相关工作，去吧。”<br/>许佳琪跟着大家起身，低着头赶快整理桌面的文件准备走。<br/>“许经理你留下。”<br/>许佳琪有些惊讶地抬起头，心脏不由自主地高频跳动起来，等到会议室只剩下她和吴哲晗的时候，她的手掌已经泛着汗。<br/>“我下周得出差见个老客户，你要一起吗？”话问出口，吴哲晗就后悔了，这不像自己的作风，她更擅长下达命令。<br/>“可以。”许佳琪觉得奇怪，又想不出奇怪的理由，当即呆愣地作了回答。<br/>“那你准备一下。”说完，吴哲晗立马起身，面无表情地走出会议室。</p><p>几天后，Z市出差</p><p>“吴总！幸会幸会。”许佳琪知道这个老客户，但是之前相关的业务都是由吴董事长亲自负责的。<br/>“幸会幸会，晚辈刚回国，生意上的事，还请王董多提点提点。”吴哲晗姿态谦逊，但眉眼里透着桀骜的气场。<br/>项目没有谈几句，那个王董就邀请吴哲晗先去打高尔夫，她听说吴哲晗打高尔夫很厉害，想吴哲晗教教她，也不知道这位王董从哪里刨到的私人信息。</p><p>许佳琪出于礼貌简单换了身衣服出来，在更衣室外头等着。<br/>那个王董还没走近，许佳琪就闻到她身上浓郁的香水味，可能因为自己喜欢淡调的冷香，莫名地对这个味道感到拒绝。<br/>“吴总啊~”看见吴哲晗换好衣服出来，王小姐立刻亲密地挽上吴哲晗的胳膊。<br/>许佳琪眼神锁住这个举动，内心腹诽，这位女士还真会自来熟。她看看吴哲晗，他们的吴总笑得还挺开心，呵呵，一脸高冷的人原来也是难过美人关。<br/>“王董...”<br/>“不要这么见外，其实我们年龄差不了多少，叫我GiGi就可以。”<br/>GiGi...许佳琪听她喊自己名字的腔调感到一阵恶寒，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。</p><p>由于自己其实并不会打高尔夫，许佳琪就站在不远处当个透明小助手。<br/>吴哲晗示范的时候，王小姐光顾着夸奖吴哲晗，到自己出手便不行了，硬是要求吴哲晗手把手教教她。吴哲晗想说多示范几次，那个王小姐倒闹起性子，委屈巴巴地拽着吴哲晗的袖子不放。<br/>最后，吴哲晗妥协了。<br/>许佳琪觉得眼前的场景真是辣眼睛，她突然感觉他们的吴总是来牺牲色相的。<br/>吴哲晗身材高挑，从后头用手臂轻而易举圈住了王小姐。王小姐窝在吴哲晗怀里满脸得逞的春色。<br/>许佳琪实在看不下去了，猛地一转身，正撞上背后的大树，眼前一黑，向后狠狠地摔倒在地。<br/>“哎呦！”<br/>“你没事吧？”听到许佳琪的惨叫，吴哲晗马上松开怀里的人跑过去，单膝跪地地一手扶住许佳琪的肩，一手慢慢托起她的头。<br/>许佳琪睁开眼睛，吴哲晗的脸近在咫尺，她盯着吴哲晗温柔的瞳孔不敢出声。<br/>吴哲晗瞥了一眼许佳琪背后的人，小声暗示她：“说你有事。”<br/>“啊？”许佳琪大脑当机，没有反应过来。<br/>“许经理，你应该没事吧？”王小姐有些担心，担心被一个经理坏了好事。<br/>“我这个经理太笨了，撞得脑袋都晕了，额头也刮伤了，GiGi小姐，实在抱歉，我得送她回宾馆休息一下，我们有机会再约吧。”<br/>“吴总不要这么扫兴嘛~我可以叫人把许经理送回去。”<br/>“不劳烦您了，我这个笨下属还是我自己负责吧。以后有的是机会，GiGi小姐今天打球也累了，早点休息。”<br/>“欸！吴总...”<br/>吴哲晗把许佳琪的手臂搭在自己肩上，一下子将她公主抱了起来，大跨步地走到高尔夫球车。<br/>“师傅，走！”<br/>许佳琪其实还是没有反应过来刚刚发生了什么，扑闪着大眼睛，转头对着吴哲晗。<br/>吴哲晗朝她坏坏地笑：“刚刚谢谢你了。”</p><p>15</p><p>回去的路上，两个人都没说什么话。吴哲晗偷瞄了两眼许佳琪，她一直望着远处，不知道在想些什么。<br/>车到酒店门口的时候，吴哲晗先下去，伸出双臂打算再把许佳琪抱起来送到房间。许佳琪阻止了她的动作，盯着自己的眼神格外冷淡。<br/>“你没事吗？还是我扶着你吧。”<br/>“谢谢吴总关心，我一个人可以。”<br/>对方抗拒的意味十分明显，吴哲晗只能选择跟在她身后。看她步履蹒跚的样子，吴哲晗有些担心，不动声色地用一只手护在她背后。</p><p>从电梯到房间，许佳琪都没有再回应吴哲晗那些关心的话语。吴哲晗心里莫名地烦躁起来，甚至想要用上司的威严呵斥她的无礼，但是看到她额头的伤痕，又于心不忍。<br/>“吴总，谢谢你送我回房。”<br/>吴哲晗知道她这是在赶人了，连正眼都不给一个。<br/>“你坐到床上等我一下。”<br/>“不了...”<br/>“乖乖坐着等我。”<br/>口气是如此的不容抗拒。<br/>她们真的是不一样的。</p><p>大概过了十分钟，吴哲晗提着一个医药箱回来了，她关上门，径直走到许佳琪身前，弯下腰拿出消毒水、棉签和创可贴，开始专注地给许佳琪处理伤口。<br/>她们之间的距离很近，许佳琪可以清清楚楚地感受对方眉间的锋利。这样的人，如果生在古代，一定是个驰骋沙场的将军。<br/>“吴总有听莫寒提起我吗？”<br/>吴哲晗贴创可贴的动作一滞。<br/>“有。”<br/>“我的故事，你知道了吧？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>好好地为许佳琪贴上创可贴。<br/>“我不需要同情。”<br/>“我不是在同情你。”<br/>“那你就不要关心我啊。”<br/>“许经理可不可以不要这么敏感？我正常地关心下属，有问题吗？”<br/>“有。你用这张脸来关心我，不是关心我，而是在伤害我。”<br/>“...”<br/>“我并不能做到毫不在意。她是我的软肋。”<br/>“所以呢？你以后如果出什么事了，你要我这个老板冷眼旁观？”<br/>“是的，那样我反而更好受一些。”<br/>“呵。”<br/>她，吴哲晗，难得担心一个人，对方倒好，恨不得你滚得远远的。气血上涌，吴哲晗连医药箱都不想收拾了，直接摔门而出。</p><p>砰地一声，房间都好像震动了一下。<br/>许佳琪低头闭上眼睛，指尖逐渐陷入被褥里。</p><p>我如此平凡，能有多少坚持，若到耗尽之时，能否等到我的少年归来？</p><p>接下来的几天日程，吴哲晗没有主动跟许佳琪说过一句话，甚至尽可能保持着几米的距离。<br/>许佳琪能够理解，吴哲晗应该生气的，毕竟自己当时的态度的确很无礼。作为下属的自己没有被批评，可能是吴哲晗碍于莫寒的面子罢了。</p><p>但许佳琪没想到这次出差回来之后，吴哲晗会继续把她当作空气，自己好歹也是一个总经理，这个上司未免也气得太久了吧？这样记仇真的好吗？<br/>因为某人的避而不见、公私不分，许佳琪手头的策划全都只能搁置了。<br/>本来自己不是一个这么较真的人，不过工作上的任务一停滞，自己也不知道该做些什么事情来熬过空白的时间，心底隐隐地冒出对某人的焦躁情绪。深浅不一的墨迹在A4纸上转着圈圈。</p><p>准备了一套气势汹汹的说辞，最终没有用上。因为今天她没上班，也不知道是不是故意的。<br/>好像最近隔三差五地找她，助理都说她不在公司，也不知道有什么神秘的约会。</p><p>许佳琪有气无力地迈出电梯，慌神间有东西扑向她脚边，出于条件反射，她吓得往边上一倒，手肘撞到了墙壁，不自觉倒抽一口凉气。<br/>“喵~”小东西慢慢悠悠，讨好地走过来，扒住自己的裤腿。<br/>哇！这只小白猫眼睛是碧湖色的！长得这么好看，看来只能原谅它了。<br/>许佳琪弯下腰，皮包的带子垂挂在小臂上。她正打算伸出手，这只白猫被另一双手提了起来。<br/>“吴总？”<br/>吴哲晗穿着灰色运动裤和纯白卫衣，把白猫搂在怀里。<br/>“你要对我家圆圆做什么？”<br/>“你家圆圆？你也养猫？”<br/>“不可以吗？”<br/>“…当然可以。”吴哲晗当然可以养猫，我的五折不可以。<br/>“喂，想什么呢？”<br/>许佳琪回过神。<br/>“吴总你怎么在这里？”<br/>吴哲晗指指自己背后的方向，有几个人正在往隔壁屋子里搬家具。<br/>“你不会住我对面吧！”<br/>“没错。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“一直在找合适的房子，来的时候，恰巧发现你住对面，别想太多。”<br/>许佳琪当场愣住，后脑勺哔得一声，大脑停机。<br/>“不好意思，我不会为了你再花时间找其他房子的，所以，如果你不想看到我，以后我出门之后你再出门吧。”<br/>看起来上司大人还耿耿于怀，不过的确是自己的情绪冒犯她了。<br/>“上次是我太敏感了，对不起，吴总。”<br/>“哦。”<br/>“你那边既然还在布置，要不晚上来我这边吃饭吧，就当我赔罪了。”<br/>吴哲晗转头看看师傅们进进出出的样子，想了想，还是答应比较好，没必要跟自己的晚饭过不去。</p><p>16</p><p>许佳琪的家居布置很简约，没有太复杂的色彩效果，厨房的桌子上放着一颗和这种风格大相径庭的水晶球。<br/>“你怎么在厨房这儿放一颗水晶球？”<br/>许佳琪洗盘子的动作一顿。<br/>“小时候的玩意儿，翻出来了，就懒得放回去。”<br/>“没想到你挺念旧的。”<br/>“也许吧。”</p><p>“喵~”<br/>吴哲晗放下圆圆，团团开心地绕着圆圆蹦跶，带着圆圆去参观屋子了。<br/>“你家的猫叫什么名字？”<br/>许佳琪捧着两盘pasta出来，看了一眼两只玩得正欢快的猫。<br/>“团团。”<br/>“跟我家圆圆名字很配呀。”<br/>“是呢，团团...圆圆。”<br/>吴哲晗见她情绪低落，也不知戳中她什么痛处了，只能默默吃起面条，不再找话题聊天。<br/>安静地结束一顿晚餐，许佳琪收拾起桌子。</p><p>吴哲晗注意到她手肘的淤青，估计是刚刚被圆圆吓到的时候撞伤了，这个人真是很会让自己受伤。她回到自己的屋子，带了一个冰袋过来，放到餐桌上。<br/>“咳咳！那个...冰袋拿去敷一下，刚刚圆圆吓到你了，我替它道歉。还有...这不算关心你吧，只能算是正常的民事纠纷处理方式。”</p><p>许佳琪正从厨房出来，看看那袋冰，扑哧笑出声。<br/>“我都说了，上次的事是我的错，你要是再斤斤计较，就显得小气了。”</p><p>吴哲晗一听，小气？说自己老板小气？抬起手指着她，正准备好好教育一番，口袋里的手机响了。<br/>“喂？哪位？”<br/>“阿爸！”<br/>这一声喊得特别响亮，即使吴哲晗没有打开免提，许佳琪也注意到了电话那头的人和吴哲晗的关系匪浅。<br/>“干嘛！大晚上不睡觉打我电话，皮痒了？”<br/>“阿爸，我要去你那边的S大学做交流生了！！！”<br/>“你能不来么？”<br/>“阿爸怎么能这样对自己儿子！”<br/>“我为什么不能做个好家长，你这个儿子心里没点数么？”<br/>“没数没数！我不管，到时候来接我！我先去玩游戏了！”<br/>“嘿！挂得倒快。”</p><p>吴哲晗收起手机，抬头发现许佳琪盯着自己。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>许佳琪目光闪躲，垂眸拿起冰袋，按到手肘处。<br/>“没事。”</p><p>气氛突然沉默，两个人各自坐在桌子两边，吴哲晗东张西望，许佳琪认真地敷着冰袋。<br/>其实，吴哲晗不善言辞，只不过她和许佳琪在一起相处的时候，对方更不会找话题聊天，自己也不知道为什么不能忍受两个人之间的一言不发，所以反倒在她那里，显得话多了。</p><p>“我还蛮好奇你的那位五折的，如果不介意的话，我能看看她的照片么？”<br/>一提到五折，许佳琪蹭得睁大了双眼，和吴哲晗维持了几秒的对视。<br/>“没关系，我拿给你看。”</p><p>吴哲晗仔细端详了相片很久，这个人跟自己真的长得一模一样...有想过会七八分相似，但这种程度，难道不应该考虑一下双胞胎的概念吗？如若不是确信自己是独生女，她真的想问自己爸妈会不会是领养了双胞胎的其中一位...</p><p>“是不是很像？”<br/>“简直一模一样。”<br/>“但是只有外貌像，你们俩其他方面完全不一样。”<br/>吴哲晗用大拇指滑过相片里五折的脸庞，莫名有些烦躁，许佳琪的话总让她觉得是在嘲讽。<br/>“还你，我回去了。”<br/>说完，一把抱起圆圆出了门，也没说再见。</p><p>许佳琪起身，走到门口慢慢合上敞开的大门，看她冲进对面屋子的背影，口里喃喃。<br/>“她...有儿子了。”</p><p>17</p><p>吴哲晗琢磨不透许佳琪的心思，明明昨天晚上对方还为上次的事向自己道歉，今天上班时间竟又没来由地对自己避而远之，对视不到三秒马上转移视线。许佳琪把自己当什么了？用得着这么嫌弃她吗？</p><p>临近下班，拨通内线叫许佳琪来办公室。<br/>她开门进来，站得老远，垂眸不语。吴哲晗见她这副爱搭不理的样子，直蹭蹭往外冒火，但也不发，就陪她耗着，看谁能耗过谁。</p><p>“…吴总，您找我到底有什么事？没事的话…我就先回去了。”<br/>许佳琪都没抬起头正眼看过吴哲晗，撂下几句话，就转身想走。她的手刚摁在门把上，一股力量猛地从自己耳边掠过，死死压住门板。<br/>“干嘛？这就想走了？你老板同意了吗？”<br/>吴哲晗单手撑在许佳琪耳边，故意地挤压她的空间。<br/>许佳琪闻言，艰难地从吴哲晗的围困中转过身子，微微扬起下巴，毫不受威胁地直视吴哲晗。<br/>“你叫我来，又不说什么事。怎么？这么无聊？想逗人寻开心？”<br/>语气格外轻巧，话到最后，还勾起一个挑衅意味的蔑笑。吴哲晗极度厌恶她装出这种皮囊之相，勉勉强强从牙缝挤出几个字。<br/>“对，我是寻开心！”<br/>听她大方承认，许佳琪倒忿忿不平了。<br/>“抱歉，我恕不奉陪！”<br/>许佳琪使了劲推开她，刚挪出一点距离，就又被她压迫住，这家伙凭什么想怎么样就怎么样！<br/>吴哲晗的西装被怀里发威的小狐狸拧得皱巴巴，自己倒感觉对方闹脾气颇为可爱，怕是犯傻了，全然没了那些谈生意时的精明冷静。<br/>“我…其实我就是觉得你今天故意不理我了…我们昨天明明算握手言和的。”<br/>许佳琪收回乱舞的爪子，这才发现她和吴哲晗的距离不足一寸，对方低头吐出的气息恰好喷在自己单薄的唇边，温温热热。<br/>“你今天为什么不理我？”<br/>那双似曾相识的瞳孔此刻宛若蒙受万般委屈，闪烁而乖顺的目光是如此熟悉…<br/>“你说话啊…”<br/>“五折…”<br/>思绪断开，还没有逻辑的话就这么不负责任地脱口而出，吴哲晗胸口仿佛遭受重击，血流一时不畅，都堵在了心脏顾自翻腾。<br/>“许佳琪，算你狠。”<br/>吴哲晗摇摇晃晃往后倒退几步，脚跟撞到沙发，顺势倒了下去，柔软的沙发令她身形颤抖，眼前倏尔染上一层水汽。<br/>是，她对她的确有好感，但她只当你吴哲晗是个不存在的人！你连喜欢一个人的资格都没有了！<br/>巨大的挫败感笼罩下来，吴哲晗倚在沙发上，全然失了神。<br/>许佳琪的眼神恢复清明，回首望见吴哲晗已经离她远远的，揪紧自己的袖口，开口却失了声，话在喉咙里上下浮动，最后只能重新背身按下门把手，留下一句…<br/>“对不起。”<br/>“出去。”<br/>按下门把的掌心泛着滑腻，终于还是开了门出去。</p><p>徐子轩拉着行李箱，正准备去她阿爸那里，突然长廊那头的办公室跑来一个貌似在哭的女孩子。那个女孩撞过她的肩膀，也不道歉，直接跑走了。刚刚一闪而过的样貌好像是…<br/>她连行李箱都忘记带了，跑进办公室，也没在意吴哲晗的表情，张口问她。<br/>“阿爸！刚刚那个是谁！”<br/>吴哲晗突然见到徐子轩出现，还没缓过情绪，摆摆手不想理她。<br/>“阿爸心情不好，晚上再带你吃饭。”<br/>徐子轩急了，阿爸怎么会放她走呢？<br/>“阿爸！刚刚那个是阿妈吧！你怎么就这么放她走了？她怎么还哭了？”<br/>“阿妈是谁？”<br/>“阿妈不就是你在LA的老婆！阿爸你的记忆不是好了吗？”<br/>“那个你说的阿妈是许佳琪？”<br/>“阿爸，你的意思是阿妈叫许佳琪？”<br/>吴哲晗拧紧眉毛，她的记忆确实恢复了，可她回国之前对许佳琪毫无印象。一定有什么错过了！她随即起身奔出办公室，必须找到许佳琪，她一定是错过了什么！</p><p>18</p><p>漫无目的地奔跑，耳边是聒噪的气流声。在办公楼层失态地来回穿梭，鬓角已经渗出汗液。<br/>“吴总好。”<br/>“见过许经理吗？”<br/>遇见的职员都恭恭敬敬向自己摇头示意，没有任何一刻比现在更来得烦躁。</p><p>车祸之后，便推迟了回国的日程安排。<br/>长长的恢复期结束，也并没有感觉发生任何异样。原以为自己清楚地记得前后所有的事情，记得所有人，包括自己，却还是遗漏了什么吗？<br/>徐子轩口中的那个阿妈竟然真的存在？当在LA接听到徐子轩难得的慰问电话，从她口中得知“阿妈”这个词的时候，还以为徐子轩不好好珍惜去加州的念书机会来找自己半夜说醉话。</p><p>我之前的生命中出现过许佳琪吗？</p><p>徐子轩挂电话前曾问过自己：“阿爸，你今天怎么不跟我讲阿妈了？”<br/>她唠叨了一些关于阿妈的旧事，自己太忙也就不想听她胡扯，草草劝她学习早睡了。<br/>她说自己收养那时刚成年的她是因为阿妈说希望有个孩子。<br/>她问自己最近为什么没有寄阿妈的画像给她，她却教训孩子不要整天闲得做梦。<br/>在她的印象里，她从没有正式爱过一个人，更别说每天为她作画，每天靠怀念去描绘一个人。</p><p>但现在，她不确定了。</p><p>“你为什么哭？”<br/>吴哲晗大口喘着气，站在大楼的玻璃墙边。<br/>许佳琪坐在长椅上，抬起已经泪流满面的脸庞，她的思绪太乱，全然没有勇气与逻辑再开口。<br/>“所以，你为什么哭？”<br/>吴哲晗一步一步靠过来，眼眶里不知何时也圈满了热泪。<br/>“你是不是也喜欢我了？但是又不想忘了五折？”<br/>许佳琪不回答，只是一个劲地摇头否认，怎么办，谁能告诉她，她该怎么办…<br/>“你喜欢上了我，对吗？不是因为我长得像五折。”<br/>“不，不是的，不是的…”<br/>许佳琪本能地想要逃避这个质问的环节，应激反应驱使她的身体更快一步地跑走了，眼前的画面是如此模糊，但她更害怕自己去回应身后的那个问题。<br/>她不顾一切地跑，风肆无忌惮地割开那些对五折的记忆，疼痛的裂缝越张越大，五折的背影却越来越清晰，慢慢地，慢慢地，五折转过身，喊她：“许佳琪。”<br/>你不是五折，你是吴哲晗，怎么会是吴哲晗！<br/>“许佳琪！！！”<br/>吴哲晗飞扑过去，仓皇之中用手臂护住许佳琪的头，由于惯性，两人一起在地面上滚动，最后躺在马路边缘，许佳琪清醒过来，从吴哲晗怀里支起脑袋。<br/>“吴哲晗，吴哲晗你醒醒！吴哲晗你没事吧！吴哲晗对不起…吴哲晗…”</p><p>她推开一扇门，巨大的落地窗前有一块画板，有个人正专心致志地作画，夕阳的霞彩之色映衬得她曲线柔和，这个人是？这不是自己吗？<br/>“阿爸！”<br/>徐子轩还是刚成年的稚嫩模样，不知从哪一处跑到她身边。<br/>“阿爸，这是谁？”<br/>“是你阿妈。”<br/>提及此，她看到自己温柔地对着画笑了。<br/>“阿妈叫什么名字？”<br/>“我不知道。”<br/>“阿爸连阿妈的名字都不知道吗？”<br/>“这重要吗？”<br/>“不重要吗？”<br/>徐子轩不懂，只能摸摸自己的脑袋。<br/>“那阿爸，阿妈现在在哪里？”<br/>“我不知道她在哪里，我也找不到她，但我总感觉我会再遇见她的。”<br/>“阿妈喜欢你吗？”<br/>“还不清楚，但我很喜欢她。”<br/>“不懂。”<br/>那个吴哲晗放下画具，勾住徐子轩的脖子把她拖走。<br/>“小孩子，懂什么懂，走，阿爸带你吃好吃的。”<br/>“我不小了！”<br/>徐子轩抗议着，就这么被拖进了阴影里，两人都渐渐消失了…<br/>她犹豫了一下，还是决定走过去。<br/>果然没错，是许佳琪。她拂过她的画像，突然黑幕笼罩，空间震动得她阖上眼眸，再睁开时，已身处一片迷雾，视线不佳，有些心慌，她出于本能地驻留在树的周围。<br/>一个人走了过来，是…怎么还是自己？<br/>“吴哲晗，终于见面了。”<br/>不，这不是自己，难道她是五折？<br/>“是，我是五折。”<br/>她可以听到自己的心声？<br/>“当然可以，我是你的一部分。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“我是受你驱使，才找到了kiki。”<br/>“我驱使你？”<br/>“我的任务真的要结束了，你会好好照顾kiki的吧？呵，好像也不该这么问。”<br/>“我不明白，你是五折，怎么又成了我的一部分？”<br/>“我就是你的一部分，我不知道为什么我会真实出现，但我的存在既然是为了替你找到她，那么现在我该把剩下的记忆都还给你了，吴哲晗，记得替我正式和kiki道个别。”<br/>“等等！”<br/>紧接着，吴哲晗的身体开始升往半空，五折站在那棵树边与她挥手道别，在她的视野里变得愈来愈小，突然，五折跳起来向她呼喊：“你真的好幸运！好好陪着她！”然后，她自己被吸进了一个巨大的光圈黑洞…</p><p>“吴总，吴总。”<br/>她听见一个模糊的声音。<br/>“吴…吴哲晗，你醒醒啊！”<br/>她慢慢苏醒，手背传来针头的刺痛感，有人扑到了她怀里，味道有些熟悉。<br/>“你终于醒了，你难受吗？”<br/>意识逐渐恢复，她看到许佳琪正擒泪望着自己。<br/>“我去叫医生！”<br/>吴哲晗勾住许佳琪的手指不让她离开。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“五…五折让我正式向你告别。”</p><p>19</p><p>许佳琪目空一切地坐在沙发上，现在是怎样？她应该信什么呢，她们不是同一个人，却又是同一个人。<br/>“吴哲晗，我已经很可怜了，你不要再编故事骗我了，求你了。”<br/>吴哲晗心里也不好受，她脑袋里此刻塞进了太多东西，她想起了在LA遇见的那位许佳琪，她又想起了之后她的突然消失，她还想起了五折与许佳琪的过往，这一切都是属于自己的记忆吗？她看许佳琪失魂落魄的样子，感觉自己像一个强盗，强行介入了她与五折之间。她甚至毫无商量地希望她能接受这个事实，就如同希望那个阿妈也是许佳琪的一部分。<br/>“我没骗你，五折只能是我的一部分了，如果可以，我也想把她还给你。即使你不愿意跟我在一起，也没关系。我希望你开心，你开心我就开心。”</p><p>许佳琪抬头望着吴哲晗，对方的脸逐渐模糊出了两张一模一样的影像，她们仿佛正同时开口向自己轻声呢喃。</p><p>“你笑什么？”<br/>“我希望你开心。”</p><p>“因为kiki笑了啊。”<br/>“你开心我就开心。”</p><p>然后，许佳琪开始流泪，她没有发出任何声响，她只是抱住自己窝进了沙发的角落，小小的一团佝偻在那里，身躯不受控制地发颤。<br/>吴哲晗侧躺到病床上，眼神温柔地凝视那一团她。</p><p>这是一场正式的告别仪式，不管你是向我告别，还是向五折告别，我们都希望你幸福。</p><p>许佳琪不知不觉睡着了，等她醒过来的时候，她睡在了吴哲晗的病床上，护士告诉她吴哲晗已经走了，临走的时候嘱咐她们不要打扰自己休息。<br/>之后的几天，她都没去上班，公司那边也没有人来烦自己，她一个人宅在家里吃饭睡觉，算是这几年最清闲的日子。她有时候早起晨跑，会下意识地瞅几眼隔壁紧闭的门，等到走到楼下，却发现吴哲晗的车早已不在泊位上。</p><p>吴哲晗还是兢兢业业地工作，一样的专注一样的严肃。徐子轩却替她感到着急，她问吴哲晗什么时候把阿妈接回来，她甚至想悄悄偷了阿妈的员工资料私下跑去找她，然后她就被吴哲晗一顿教训，扣了几个月的零花钱。<br/>“她愿意回来便会回来。”<br/>说起来倒是云淡风轻，许佳琪真的会回来吗？她不知道，她也不安，但她希望给许佳琪选择的空间。</p><p>回忆不具备任何力量，但回忆是无法割舍的，更不要祈祷自己可以突然失忆，继而逃避。</p><p>“吴哲晗今天回LA，听说这次走了就再也不回来了。”<br/>许佳琪的耳边隐隐传来莫寒的提示，下一秒，她便遁入时空隧道到达机场。她失控地在空无一人的机场狂奔，等她赶到登机入口，一名工作人员面无表情地拦下了她，他不让自己进去。<br/>她死命挣扎，甚至咬了对方的臂膀，但依然无法逃脱钳制。<br/>“前往LA的航班已经起飞。”<br/>广播响起，嗡得一声猛然敲醒自己，是呀，凭什么她一定得等着自己的答案，等待这么难熬，凭什么她得一直承受自己给予的虚无缥缈。<br/>也许，也许再提早一点点见到她，她会想告诉她的，她会说点什么，她不知道自己会说些什么，但是能够再见到她，她一定会想起那些想说的话，那么就不该是这个结局了。<br/>她无助而失重地抓着栏杆开始颤抖，眼泪抑制不住地往外流淌，在宽阔寂静的机场，她只能听见她自己悲伤的声音断断续续，连带心脏一阵一阵地被抽剥出血丝。<br/>当她侧脸真实感受到绝望的潮湿，她从虚幻回归了现实。</p><p>许佳琪抹抹脸颊的泪，将湿透的枕头从脑袋下扯出来放到一旁，伸手拿过闹钟，已经是13点14分了，这一觉睡得真是够漫长。她下床洗漱，换了一身衣服打算出门买个饭。<br/>刚走出门口，前面就被几个抬家具的师傅挡住了，她站在原地等，那几个师傅吃力地抬着东西居然走向了对门。<br/>“师傅，麻烦问一声，你们在干嘛？”<br/>“看不出来吗？搬家啊。”<br/>说完，师傅们就慢慢进了屋子。<br/>搬家？谁搬家？难道吴哲晗真的要离开？<br/>许佳琪见一个师傅走出来，一把拉住对方的衣袖。<br/>“谁搬家？”<br/>“不就这户人家。”<br/>“这家主人现在在哪儿?”<br/>“说去楼下的小卖铺给我们买些水。”<br/>许佳琪拔腿就跑，急切地按动电梯按钮，见没反应直接选择爬楼梯。一层又一层，汗液渐渐湿了她的背，她的鬓角，她的耐性。</p><p>这一次，我一定要见到你。</p><p>吴哲晗正提着一塑料袋的东西从商店结账出来，刚掀开门帘，许佳琪就气喘吁吁地跑到她面前，一只手使劲地握紧她的胳膊，另一只手捂住胸口努力呼吸。<br/>“你没事吧？你先缓口气再说话。”<br/>“不…”<br/>不行，她怕来不及，她没准备好要说什么，但她见到她了，她想开口，她甚至无法预知自己要说的话。<br/>“如果，我喜欢五折是喜欢了一部分，那么，现在我喜欢你，就是喜欢吴哲晗的全部。你懂我在说什么吗？”<br/>吴哲晗盯着许佳琪恳切的眼神愣住了，她的呼吸也学着她变得急促。</p><p>“喂，不要挡道好嘛！”<br/>后面的客人突然发出抱怨，吴哲晗回过神，牵起许佳琪温热的手掌移到旁边。<br/>她重新站定，垂眸看她，抬手轻轻抚摸许佳琪的头，然后按着她的小脑袋，让她慢慢靠到自己的肩膀上。<br/>“不如再正式地认识一遍吧，你好，我的许佳琪，我是你的吴哲晗。”</p><p>[所有你失去的，都将以另一种方式与你重逢。]</p><p>回去的路上。</p><p>“什么？你不是要离开！你居然骗我说了那些肉麻的话！”<br/>许佳琪揪住吴哲晗小巧的、三十度尖角的耳朵作势要拧。<br/>“哎哟哟~我也没说我要搬家啊，都怪徐子轩太烦了，我拗不过她呀，只能答应让她搬过来。”<br/>许佳琪想起刚刚自己说的话，顿时红了脸，羞愤地手上稍稍使了点劲儿。<br/>“我不管！我亏了！”<br/>呜呜呜你自己弄错的事，关我什么事啊…<br/>“许佳琪是母老虎…”<br/>“什么？你有本事大点声！”<br/>吴哲晗一咬牙，从魔掌中逃脱出来，拎着袋子撒腿就跑，还不忘大喊。<br/>“许佳琪是母老虎！”<br/>“你给我站住！”<br/>“许佳琪是母老虎！”<br/>“看我今天怎么治你！”<br/>许佳琪笑着追了上去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>